Peutetre bien dans quelques années
by Athena Rogue
Summary: La voix de l'homme n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Hermione avez le cœur qui battait à toute rompe... Il était trop proche... . Fic Terminée!
1. Legilimens !

**Disclaimer**** : **ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent mais à notre chère JKR.

Certaines scènes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais à leur auteurs qui sont nombreux en fait !

**Note de l'auteur** :Bon , salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première fois donc je flippe à mort là.

Je suis absolument accro au couple SS/HG et enfin je me décide à en faire une moi-même alors pleaaaase reviewer moi ! ça m'encouragera à continuer !

Cette fic n'est pas des plus originales car c'est en fait le résumé et mes scènes préférées des autres fics rassemblées dans le même texte, d'ailleurs si un auteur n'aime pas mon idée qu'il se manifeste maintenant je supprimerai sur le champs !

Je ne sais si je me suis fait comprendre mais j'ai l'impression que tous et flou…

En tous cas, Bonne lecture !

**Merci à ma Beta correction: Love Gaara of the Sand **

**Chapitre 1 : Légilimens ?  
><strong>

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas avoir le béguin pour un professeur et surtout pas Severus Rogue, LA chauve-souris des cachots, LE professeur le plus abominable que le monde de l'enseignement ait pu avoir.

La guerre était finie, Voldemort vaincu grâce à Harry, bien sûr, et Rogue fut innocenté encore une fois, mais cela n'avait pas amélioré son caractère, au contraire. Il semblait encore plus renfermé et plus asocial qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Malgré tout, cela attirait Hermione au plus haut point et elle n'arrivait pas, depuis la rentrée, à s'arrêter de fantasmer sur l'homme. Elle conclut vite que c'était dû à ses hormones déchainées de jeune adolescente.

Nous étions lundi 8h30, ce qui signifiait le début du cours de potion. Elle s'installa au premier rang et ressortit ses affaires ainsi que ses ingrédients pour commencer le travail. « Vous allez préparer une potion de régénération sanguine qui demande beaucoup de concentration, dit-il en jetant un regard à Neville. Mais je n'attends pas de vous des résultats surprenants vu votre niveau qui ne dépasse pas celui d'un veracrasse écervelé. »

Il tapota le tableau avec le bout de sa baguette et aussitôt les instructions apparurent.

- Commencez, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau, sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs une paire de lunettes de lecture, et commença à feuilleter un épais grimoire dont les pages étaient jaunies et surtout, vierges.

Hermione, quant à elle, essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa potion, ce qui relevait du défi étant donné le spectacle qu'offrait son professeur penché sur ce qu'il lisait, lunettes sur le bout du nez, ses cheveux de chaque côté de son visage lui donnant un air encore plus séduisant. Elle ne pu faire autre chose que de penser à lui et parfois, lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

Severus, lui aussi, ne pouvait se concentrer sur son grimoire qui n'était autre qu'un vieux livre sur la magie du sang. Il était trop proche de la jeune femme et cela le rendait de moins en moins capable de retenir les émotions qui s'emparaient de son corps. Et puis, elle pensait trop fort, et en bon légilimens, il se trouvait incapable de se retenir de pénétrer dans son esprit pour savoir pourquoi elle était si agitée.

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi lui ? Nom d'une gargouille parlante, c'est un professeur, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas ! Pourtant, je le veux tellement… il est trop sexy, ARGHHH ! Bon, la potion, la potion, donc ces mandragores, il faut les couper ou les hacher déjà ? »

- Il faut les couper Miss Granger, en fines rondelles. Échappa le professeur. Il était tellement concentré sur les pensées de la jeune femme, elle pensait fort et apparemment, elle était aussi attirée par son professeur. Cette déclaration avait rendu l'homme sans voix, puis elle avait posé cette question et il ne savait quel diable l'avait poussé à lui répondre !

Cette simple petite phrase se répétait sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Hermione : «Il faut les couper, Miss Granger, en fines rondelles.» Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu, il l'avait écoutée ! Il l'avait écouté en train de fantasmer sur lui ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Merlin, dans quel pétrin elle s'était mise !.

Elle inspira profondément. En bonne Gryffondor, cette situation, aussi puérile soit-elle, devait être dépassée et placée dans la partie « souvenirs embarrassants » de sa mémoire.

- Est-ce que vous écoutiez dans mes pensées monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Alors comment avez-vous su que j'hésitais sur la façon de manipuler les racines ?

- J'ai vu que vous alliez les hacher, alors je vous ai corrigé, c'est normal pour un professeur.

Quelle était donc cette chose qui le poussait à se justifier devant elle ? Il était professeur bon sang, il n'avait pas à se justifier devant un élève.

- Mais alors, dit-elle en se passant la main sur la bouche, comme si elle réfléchissait. Vous n'écoutiez pas dans mon esprit ?

- Non, rugit-il aussitôt.

« Piégé ! » Pensa-t-il. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Arrivé au niveau d'Hermione, il s'inclina légèrement et continua à avancer son visage vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer la jeune femme, plus intimidée qu'effrayée.

- Votre potion est ratée, Miss Granger.

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son professeur contre ses lèvres.

- Vous allez…

La voix de l'homme n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et elle était sûre que si elle avait été debout, ses jambes n'auraient jamais pu arriver à la porter. Il était… trop proche.

- … avoir une retenue, jeudi soir, pour votre impertinence et votre manque de respect envers un professeur. Sa voix était forte et glaciale, puis Hermione tomba de très haut.


	2. une retenue avec Rogue

**Disclaimer ****: **ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent mais à notre chère JKR.

Certaines scènes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais à leurs auteurs qui sont nombreux en fait !

**Note de l'auteur** : j'aimerais d'abord vous remercier de m'avoir lu et reviewer(dans certains cas). Je me suis rendue compte après la publication du premier chapitre qu'il était trop court donc j'en publierai des chapitres plus longs dorénavant.

Et pour répondre à la review de **h-souris** je dirais que je suis désolée que le chapitre comporte beaucoup de faites d'orthographe, je n'ai pas fait trop attention en le tapant et je faisais confiance à Word pour qu'il me souligne en rouge ou en vert les fautes, maintenant je ne devrais plus !

Et puis maintenant j'ai une beta-correction que j'adore et sans laquelle je ne survivrai pas, très très très grand merci à **Love Gaara of the Sand** !

Merci pour les autres reviews aussi. **Hermione Jane Rogue**, **emayelle, Ste7851, Moumoutte** ,**saizo**, merci, ça m'encourage beaucoup !

**Bêta-Correction : Love Gaara of the Sand**

Maintenant place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : une retenue avec Rogue **

Severus s'éloigna vivement d'elle Il était allé trop loin et il le savait, s'il était resté comme ça encore quelques secondes il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler, ses lèvres humides, son regard qui tue, son cœur qui avait accélérer la cadence au fur et à mesure de son approche et sa poitrine qui se relevait et descendait avec grâce, il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler, il aurait attrapé ses lèvres et les auraient dévoré littéralement.

Hermione était plus que bouleversée, il lui était maintenant impossible de se concentrer. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente de se retrouver seule avec lui un jeudi soir ou déçue pour avoir eu la première retenue de sa vie. Heureusement, personne n'avait vu cette scène ou presque…

La cloche sonna enfin et tous étaient dans les couloirs.

- Hermione, je vais y aller directement, qu'est ce qu'il y entre Rogue et toi ?

C'était Harry et il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et méfiant.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry ? C'est absolument ridicule ! Il n'y a rien entre Rogue et moi ! C'est absolument hallucinant comme tu peux être paranoïaque parfois ! C'est …

- Hermione ! La coupa-t-il, cette scène tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas du tout bizarre ! Je suis peut être paranoïaque, mais sûrement pas dupe. Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça hein ?

- Écoute Harry ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit parce que je sais que tu détestes Rogue, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

- Ce que je crois ? Ce que je crois moi, c'est que tu couches avec Rogue,

Et paf, une gifle, suivie de près par une autre.

- Qui est ce qui couche avec moi ? Dis une voix derrière eux, serait-ce vous Miss Granger ?

- Monsieur, balbutia Harry, rien… je veux dire personne …euh… hum…on disait ça pour rigoler !

- Pour rigoler dites vous, bon et bien 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor parce que vous rigolez au lieu d'être en classe, 10 autres parce que vous parlez d'un professeur derrière son dos et 10 autres Potter parce que vous mentez comme vous respirez. J'espère Monsieur Potter, que maintenant vous rigolerez moins, dit-il en continuant son chemin vers la salle des professeurs. Ah j'oubliais, ces traces de gifles vous vont à merveille Potter ! 1 point pour Gryffondor Miss Granger.

- Un jour je l'étranglerai à mains nues, siffla Harry avec fureur

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, gronda Rogue sans se tourner ni s'arrêter.

Hermione, tout au long de cette cène, n'avait pas dit un seul mot, elle était trop occupée par son embarras, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver charismatique. Même quand il se montrait injuste et méchant, Severus Rogue dégageait une aura d'attirance qui envoûtait tellement la jeune femme qu'elle en oublia même sa colère envers Harry. Hermione était loin d'oublier cette journée.

-Hé oh ! Hermione t'es là ?

- Hum ? Oui, oui Harry, répondit-elle irritée, je suis là !

- Alors, écoutes, je suis désolé, dit-il l'air soudain honteux, je ne voulais pas t'accuser de ce genre de chose, mais je pense que tu es attirée par Rogue, voilà !

Il la fixait et elle baissa la tête

- Oh Harry, marmonna-t-elle, je ne voulais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je crois que je pète un plomb ou un truc comme ça ! Il m'attire énormément, je ne peux m'en empêcher Harry ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça !

- Eh Hermione… Il prit le visage de sa meilleure amie entre ses mains et le souleva doucement. Tu parles comme si tu étais prise la main dans le sac, comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu te contenteras de fantasmer sur lui pendant quelques temps et ça passera, je te l'assure.

Il commença à l'approcher d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais s'interrompit soudain.

- Tu ne te contenteras que de fantasmer sur lui n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il. C'est alors qu'elle se jeta à son cou, plus soulagée que jamais.

- Bien sur que ça ne sera seulement que ça ! Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement ! Je t'aime tellement, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci mille fois.

-Potter, Granger, cessez cette séance de câlins et regagnez votre salle de classe immédiatement, cria McGonagall derrière eux. C'est ainsi qu'ils filèrent vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Où étiez-vous tous ce temps ? Dis Ron en les voyant arriver, moi je ne voulais surtout pas être en retard pour le cours de Miss Stangerson, elle est vraiment divine !

La nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal choisit ce moment-là pour entrer. Elle était d'une beauté rare : ses cheveux d'un marron foncé lui arrivaient aux hanches, elle avait de grands yeux miel, un nez et une bouche fins, le tout sur une peau claire et une silhouette sportive. Elle portait des vêtements décontractés et féminins et devait avoir dans les 28 à 30ans. Trois quarts des garçons de Poudlard (et quelques filles aussi) bavaient à sa simple vue.

Le cours était plaisant comme d'habitude et rappela le style de Lupin.

Le soir dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde dînait dans un brouhaha devenu habituel, sauf pour un certain roux qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la table des professeurs.

- Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Rogue, dit-il, faisant se relever la tête d'Hermione.

- Et pourquoi Stangerson s'entendrait-elle avec Rogue ? demanda-t-elle d'un temps méfiant, c'est absolument ridicule !

-T'énerves pas Mione, vérifies par toi-même

Elle se pencha en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue de la table, et effectivement, Rogue et Stangerson avait l'air de bien s'entendre, car en ce moment même, la prof était en train de lécher sa cuiller couverte de chocolat en dévorant le maître de potions des yeux. Celui-ci avait l'air à première vue totalement indifférent à ce qu'elle faisait.

Hermione se rassit correctement, ne mangea plus une miette de son assiette, mais une fois de plus, personne ne remarqua rien car, pensa la jeune femme, après la défaite de Voldemort, tous se prenaient pour des héros et n'étaient devenu qu'une bande d'égoïstes.

Bref, elle sortit de la Grande Salle avec ses « copains » pour se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, elle ne voulait pas se casser les oreilles avec les histoires bidons de la salle commune, mais ne voulait pas non plus regagner ses appartements de préfète en chef pour y rester seule. Tout en se déshabillant, elle sourit de sa contradiction et gagna son lit pour lire un bon livre.

Il était 23h et les autres filles arrivèrent au dortoir. Hermione aimait écouter leurs potins sans pour autant y participer. Mais la discussion de ce soir était bien plus intéressante que les autres :

- Vous avez vu comment elle le couvait du regard ? Demanda Lavande

- Ouais, moi, je suis sur qu'elle se le tape, ajouta Parvati

- Moi aussi ! Et si c'est vrai, eh ben moi je dirais que Stangerson a beaucoup de chance !

Cette réplique eut pour réponse des gloussements sonores.

- De qui vous parlez, demanda Hermione craignant la réponse

- De Rogue et Stangerson, répondit Lavande, tu n'as sûrement pas loupé leurs échanges ce soir quand même. Les intentions de la prof de DFCM sont claires et nettes !

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est chanceuse ?

- Ben Hermione, c'est Rogue ! Le prof le plus sexy de Poudlard ! Ses cheveux fins et soyeux, dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles

- Ses yeux aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle, continua Parvati sur le même tont rêveur

- Sa carrure droite débordante de virilité …

- Sa démarche féline…

- Son nez énorme, tu sais quand même ce qu'on dit des hommes qui ont un gros nez Hermione pas vrai ?

- Ben non, répondit cette dernière

- Enfin, ils ont ….Comment dire ? Eh ben, des gros … engins !

Cette phrase était la goutte de trop et l'excitation d'Hermione était à son comble. Elle voulait cet homme. Elle le voulait, mais apparemment elle n'était pas la seule !

-Bon, je crois que je vais dormir, finit-elle par lâcher, bonne nuit. Et elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin sans un mot de plus.

Ce matin-là fut celui de jeudi, Hermione s'était réveillée toute engourdie, ce fut après plusieurs minutes qu'elle comprit la cause de sa mauvaise humeur : Ce soir-là c'était la retenue avec Rogue. La journée passa un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il était déjà 19h55 et la jeune Gryffondor était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Arrivée devant le bureau, elle hésita quelques secondes puis frappa trois coups mal assurés. Elle fut accueillie par un « entrez » froid, sec et vibrant.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle arrive à son bureau et lança aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée

- Mon armoire personnelle est dans un état pitoyable. Votre retenue consistera à la mettre en ordre.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses papiers. Il devait garder une distance entre son élève et lui, plus pour lui que pour elle. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, si doux, si innocent, mais aussi si rempli de maturité, de souffrance et de douleur. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son contrôle et de lui sauter dessus, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la couvrir de baisers, de la posséder. Il l'entendit à deux reprises prendre une grande inspiration comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il la sentit partir quelques secondes plus tard vers l'armoire qu'il avait mise en désordre pour l'occasion.

Hermione en avait plus que marre de l'attitude de son professeur, elle voulait qu'il arrête de la traiter comme on traite un elfe de maison. Elle voulait lui dire… elle allait lui dire. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme celles qu'on prend avant d'exploser, mais elle se retint. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'elle trouva dégueulasse pour un homme aussi minutieux que lui. Elle doutait fort qu'il ait fait ça exprès.

Elle se mit au travail, silencieusement, une heure et demie était passée dans un silence presque religieux (bien que les pensées de Severus ne soit peu catholiques). Il avait terminé de corriger ses copies et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étirer. Il fit craquer les os de sa colonne vertébrale de qui fit tourner Hermione vivement. Severus l'avait totalement oublié et il n'eut rien d'autre à dire qu'un « quoi » suivit d'un « ne suis-je pas un homme comme tous les autres ? » qu'il regretta aussitôt. Maligne comme elle l'était Miss Granger pouvait très bien comprendre cette remarque dans l'autre sens du terme. Ce qu'elle fit malheureusement (ou heureusement). On entendit dans le silence du bureau quelque chose se fracasser suivit d'un « Aie » sonore. Severus, plus inquiet que furieux, se précipita vers une Hermione honteuse et paniquée, s'attendant à une horrible réaction de la part de Rogue. Ce dernier se planta devant elle et la toisait à présent du regard : elle tenait sa main gauche fermement, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le maître de potions s'apprêtait à prononcer des mots de réconfort, mais se retint aussitôt et dis simplement :

- Je vais arranger cela Miss.

Il prit sa main ruisselante de sang entre les siennes très délicatement. Ce contact fit frissonner Hermione et il le remarqua. La main de Severus était chaude et très douce contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Il lui tapota la blessure du bout de sa baguette tout en murmurant une incantation et la blessure commença à se refermer. Il leva la tête et constata qu'il s'était rapproché, on sait comment, d'Hermione.

Trop proches, ils étaient trop proches, et seuls. Les lèvres de chacun étaient beaucoup trop tentantes pour l'autre. Ils allaient s'embrasser. Leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Encore main dans la main, ils sentaient leurs souffles chauds entremêlés et leurs cœurs avaient accéléré. Cette scène était d'une lenteur torturante pour chacun d'eux, mais ils allaient s'embrasser, pour la première fois.

TBC

Je suis sadique, je sais !


	3. Qu'alliezvous faire l'autre soir ?

**Disclaimer ****: **ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent mais à notre chère JKR.

Certaines scènes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais à leurs auteurs qui sont nombreux en fait !

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà un chapitre 3 tout neuf et corrigé par ma cher Love Gaara of the Sand. Dans ce chapitre le premier lemon (mon premier lemon)

Merci beacoup à la review de Hermione Jane Rogue et voilà la suite ;) et merci pour ta review

Romania Rogue, t'as raison, elle va poser des problèmes mais pas tout de suite et merci beaucoup ça m'encourage tellement!

Ste7851t'as aussi raison c'est une allumeuse et elle tourne autour de Rogue. Elle entra dans l jeu très prochainement et puis merci beaucoup pour ta fic!

Miss Lilith Samael Merci beaucoup pour ta fic d'abord. Et pour te répondre comme je l'ai dit au chapitre 2 , je suis désolée pour les fautes du chapitre 1 et puis maintenant j'ai une beta correction qui fait un bon travail je pense. Merci pour ta proposition et je te promet que je te contacterai pour ma prochaine fic( si j'en ferai) (et si ta proposition tient tjrs biensur)

Mes revieweuses et mes followeuses j'existe grace à vous!

**Bêta-correction: Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Chapitre3 : Qu'alliez-vous faire l'autre soir ?**

_Cette scène était d'une lenteur torturante pour chacun d'eux, mais ils allaient s'embrasser, pour la première fois…_

Mais là, comme par coïncidence, on frappa à la porte du bureau. Severus s'éloigna vivement d'Hermione, se maudissant intérieurement de cette seconde d'égarement. Hermione, elle, avait viré au rouge vif.

Le professeur de potion se rassit rapidement derrière son bureau et demanda à ce parasite d'entrer.

Severus sourit en voyant la personne qui avait frappé, se félicitant d'avoir choisi le terme parasite. C'était Potter, Harry Potter. Qui d'autre pourrait bien lui pourrir sa vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Potter le célèbre, Potter le joueur de Quiditch, Potter tout-puissant, Potter fils de Potter…

-Quoi ? Aboya-t-il

- Bien le bonsoir à vous aussi professeur, siffla Harry en guise de réponse, il se fait tard et je m'inquiétais pour Hermione.

Severus aurait pu se montrer sarcastique, retenir un peu plus Hermione juste pour faire chier Potter, mais au vu de ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes auparavant, il se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit, un peu plus (mais alors là un tout petit peu plus) attendri « Vous pouvez disposer Miss Granger »

Hermione qui n'avait montré aucun signe de vie jusque-là, fut comme secouée vivement et revint soudain à la réalité, murmura un bonsoir, ramassa ses affaires et couru vers la sortie, suivie de près pas Harry.

Une fois Granger sortie, Severus plongea son visage entre ses mains et dit en son for intérieur qu'au moins il avait découvert une chose positive ce soir : Il avait un effet considérable sur la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Hermione quant à elle, avait vite rejoint les bras de Morphée dans un univers peuplé d'un certain Severus Rogue.

Les jours passèrent bien vite après cet incident, Hermione excellait dans toutes les matières comme à son habitude, même en potions et même si le professeur de cette même matière ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention, même pour lui lancer ses remarques agaçantes. Même s'il l'ignorait royalement.

La jeune fille soufrait de plus en plus de cette indifférence. Elle acceptait déjà mal le fait qu'il la bourre d'insultes tout le temps mais de là à faire comme si elle n'existait pas … ! Pas vraiment à cause d'un baiser, mais plutôt une intention de baiser. Cela avait un goût inachevé ou plutôt même pas commencé, se dit-elle.

La Gryffondor se renferma de plus en plus sur elle-même, sur ses études. Elle souriait de moins en moins et préférait la solitude.

Severus, lui, n'était pas si indifférent à son état qu'il ne laissait paraître. Il l'observait souvent du coin de l'œil, voyait comment elle se renfermait sur elle-même, se demandait s'il en était la cause et maudissait ses soit disant amis qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

Un soir où il était en train de faire sa ronde dans un endroit près de la tour d'astronomie, il entendit un bruit, comme un froissement de cape. Il alluma sa baguette et de dos, une personne ayant une chevelure ébouriffée monta dans la tour. Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours là ou elle ne devait pas ?

Il suivit cette « personne » qui montait les marches de la tour, il pouvait entendre le bruit des pas sur les marches métalliques de l'escalier, mais aussi des sanglots. Pleurait-elle ?

Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant par la grande fenêtre.

« Miss Granger. »

Sa voix était douce, rauque et calme. Pourtant, elle sursauta, s'essuya les yeux et les joues trempées de larmes en toute hâte sans pour autant se retourner.

-Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle avec férocité

-Bien que je puisse très bien ne pas vous répondre et vous retourner la question, il se trouve que je suis professeur dans cette école et qu'il est de mon devoir de faire des rondes pour punir les élèves qui sont en dehors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trente secondes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'elle ne dise un mot. Oserait-elle l'ignorer ?

« Vous alliez m'embrasser l'autre soir professeur ? »

Trop direct il haussa les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Trop lâche pour admettre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il était dans une impasse. Pas le choix, il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi. Il choisit encore une fois la voie de la lâcheté.

« Faut-il vous rappeler que je suis un homme après tout ? J'étais fatigué, j'avais besoin de décompresser et vous étiez là, miss. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un égarement. J'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Hermione était choquée par cette réponse. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : la vengeance.

-Ah bon ? Elle s'était retournée et s'avançait vers lui d'un pas félin, assuré.

-Oui.

Un souffle. Un oui à peine murmuré.

Elle arriva à son niveau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites Granger ?

-Je continue ce que vous avez commencé PROFESSEUR !

Et elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de son professeur et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Au début ce n'était qu'une pression, un baiser chaste, mais vite, il l'approfondit. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent enfin. Severus glissa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la tirant encore plus vers lui. Elle baladait ses doigts dans la chevelure se l'homme, ils étaient très fins et soyeux. Hermione et Severus voulaient exprimer leur impatience trop longtemps étouffée. Leur baiser était passionné, comme celui de deux amoureux qui se sont retrouvés après une longue séparation.

Severus passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser, une invitation qu'elle accepta puisque maintenant ils se livraient à un combat acharné avec leurs langues. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait cet homme en elle et à cette simple pensée, poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

Severus fut comme réveillé par ce gémissement. Il s'arrêta brusquement :

-Partez maintenant Granger sinon il serra trop tard. Je ne répondrai plus de mes gestes

-Il est déjà trop tard, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas tenir encore plus. Il la souleva et elle encercla ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme. Il la plaqua au mur avec un mélange de délicatesse et de violence dû à la hardiesse de son désir. Il l'embrassa à nouveau ardemment. Ses mains se baladaient frénétiquement sur le corps d'Hermione. Il commença par les cheveux, il les ébouriffa, lui massant légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas oublier le touché qu'ils avaient : bouclés, mais soyeux. Il passa ensuite par sa nuque, ses épaules, il dessina les courbes de son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses et ses jambes. Le bout de ses doigts fins laissait des traces brûlantes sur le trajet qu'ils avaient fait.

Hermione avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Elle le savait, mais qui avait dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas ? Elle était déjà au septième ciel, elle ne pouvait pas penser. Elle était totalement dépendante de son « amant ». Elle n'osait penser ce qui se passerait si Severus décidait de tout arrêter maintenant. Pour l'instant, elle continuerait de l'embrasser et d'exécuter les moindres de ses désirs.

Severus continua son trajet. Arrivant jusqu'au bout de ses jambes, il remonta en sens inverse, frôlant au passage l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un long soupir de contentement. Il continua de remonter et passa ses mains expertes sous son chemisier tout en embrassant son cou. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière comme pour mieux se donner a lui. Il continua de remonter ses mains, lentement, pour enfin arriver jusqu'à ses seins qu'il caressa doucement du bout des doigts. On dirait qu'il se retenait, mais elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retienne, elle voulait qu'il accentue ses caresses, elle voulait qu'il la possède, elle voulait qu'il la dévore…

Elle déplaça ses mains et commença à déboutonner sa tunique noire puisqu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de sa fameuse cape. Il portait un t-shirt qu'elle enleva, ou plutôt déchira, pour avoir accès à un torse des plus attirants : dur et finement musclé, parsemé de quelques poils noirs très fins. Il avait un tatouage juste au niveau de son abdomen, une sorte de dragon enroulé sur lui-même. Hermione fit courir ses mains impatientes sur ce même torse alors que Severus enlevait d'un geste souple les bouts de tissus restants, devenus trop encombrants.

Elle était à présent nue, offerte à lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour la regarder, ou plutôt graver ce visage angélique de sa mémoire. Les joues rosies par le désir, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, les cheveux entremêlés de son œuvre, les paupières mi-closes, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration devenue rapide, les tétons de ses seins étaient dressés comme pour l'appeler à les goûter, à les sucer. Elle était vraiment parfaite et elle allait le rendre fou.

Il entreprit de faire entrer un doigt en elle, la faisant se cambrer. Il lécha en même temps son sein et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient en elle.

Hermione soupirait, gémissait et hoquetait, totalement abandonnée à cet homme. Des sensations nouvelles la parcouraient et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle ne savait pas que l'amour pouvait être si …intense. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et il savait qu'elle allait venir d'un moment à l'autre, alors il fit enter un second doigt en elle et accéléra ses mouvements.

Hermione était tremblante, brûlante de plaisir. Elle jouit enfin dans un gémissement fort et inonda la main de l'homme de son plaisir. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'homme, sentant un bien-être total.

Mais Severus n'avait pas encore eu droit à sa part de plaisir et elle le savait très bien. Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard brûlant de l'homme. Elle eut un sourire coquin et sans le quitter des yeux, elle fit glisser sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'homme. Elle caressa cette bosse et la respiration du maître des cachots devint plus lourde. D'un geste ferme elle ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture et fit glisser le vêtement encombrant puis glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer et le fit descendre langoureusement le tissu. Une fois le sexe libéré, elle le prit entre ses mains et commença un mouvement lent, mais assuré. Il se retenait de gémir et soupira fortement à chaque passage de sa main. Elle sentit la verge de l'homme se durcir sous ses caresses ce qui l'excita encore plus puis elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille : « Hermione arrête. Sinon notre affaire s'arrête là ! »

Elle relâcha le sexe tendu au maximum de l'homme ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'arrête là. Il eut un sourire puis entreprit d'écarter ses cuisses et les petites lèvres qui s'y cachaient et entra lentement en elle. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Il vit une expression de panique traverser son visage et comprit que s'était sa première fois alors il se fit plus doux. Il continua son avancée en elle et dès qu'il rencontra la barrière de son hymne, força un peu le passage pour déchirer cette barrière et s'arrêta aussitôt.

Hermione eut un peu mal, mais cette douleur se transforma bien vite en désir et en amour pour cet homme. Il était tellement attentionné et doux avec elle alors elle entreprit de faire des coups de bassin pour le faire réagir.

Il comprit et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides. Elle était chaude et un peu étroite autour de lui. Ça le rendait fou de désir. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus désordonnés et les gémissements d'Hermione se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Et bien vite, elle jouit une seconde fois en criant « Oh Severus ! ». Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et il s'abandonna lui aussi dans un dernier coup de reins aux plaisirs d'un orgasme dévastateur.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Severus réagit le premier. Il releva la tête et constata que la jeune Gryffondor s'était endormie alors il la souleva doucement, mais péniblement. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre de préfète en chef et la posa sur son lit (évidemment à 3h du matin il ne risquait de ne croiser personne, même les rondes des profs étaient terminées) et se mit à la regarder. Elle était belle ainsi, tellement innocente et dure à la fois, comme si elle était sur ses gardes. La guerre y était pour quelque chose se dit-il. Il replaça doucement une mèche rebelle et se dit qu'il était trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à ses appartements. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Après tout cette occasion ne se présenterait pas à lui tous les jours, alors autant en profiteur. Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il glissa silencieusement sur le lit et elle vint vite se blottir contre lui, toujours endormie.

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle était dans son lit. Peut-être, qu'après tout, ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve, qu'elle ne s'était vraiment pas jetée sur son professeur.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, la chambre était encore sombre à cause des rideaux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le voir.

Il était là, assis sur le canapé. Il semblait méditer. Alors, c'était vrai ? Ils l'avaient vraiment fait ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Les secondes passèrent et elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il eut un sursaut très discret et se tourna vivement.

Hermione, tu es réveillée

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il la tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom. Peut-être que les choses n'allaient pas si mal se passer

oui ? répondit-elle dans un chuchotement

Je voulais te parler avant de partir. Ce que nous avons fait ne s'ignore pas et je ne suis pas du genre à m'enfuir. J'assume l'entière responsabilité. Lâcha-t-il d'un seul trait

Vous parlez comme si vous aviez fait une erreur

Hermione écoute-moi, sa voix était lasse comme s'il lui était difficile de parler, j'ai succombé à la tentation. Je me retenais depuis longtemps déjà mais je n'aurais pas du…

Sa voix se perdit et il parut soudain gêné, mais il se reprit et la regarda dans les yeux et reprit :

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, mais cela ne se répétera plus jamais. Je suis professeur et toi élève ici. Oublie ce qui vient de se passer, cela sera plus facile pour nous deux. D'ailleurs, une fois sortit d'ici je redeviendrai le professeur Rogue.

Il se tu. Il la fixa attendant une réponse de sa part. Elle parla enfin. Méfiante :

- Donc je dois comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour vous ?

Il hésita une fraction de seconde. Il voulait tellement lui dire que non, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait passer la vie à ses côtés, qu'il voulait lui faire pleins de petits Severus et de petites Hermione. Mais se contenta de lui murmurer un « oui » à peine audible. Hermione sentit comme un poids lui tomber dans l'estomac. Un vertige la secoua et elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà parti, la laissant seule dans le froid de sa chambre, pleurant de tout son saoul.

FIN !

Naaan! Je rigole, l'histoire ne va quand meme pas s'arreter comme ça, les idées grouillent encore dans ma tete et elles sont nombreuses ! Alors si vous voulez que je les mettent noir sur blanc, si vous voulez VRAIMENT la suite, reviewer moi, faites moi signe que vous existez parce que là ça m'encourage pas trop! Je pense parfois meme à arreter.

Review this story, le petit bouton qui cri pour qu'on clique dessus!


	4. Bal de fin d'année

**Disclaimer**** : **ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent mais à notre chère JKR.

Certaines scènes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais à leur auteurs qui sont nombreux en

**Note de l'auteur**:Un chapitre 4 tout neuf mais un peu en retard je sais et j'en suis désolée. Je suis débordée et je le serai pour encore quelques jours donc le chapitre 5 arrivera aussi en retard (chapitre pour lequel je suis très peu inspirée, je n'y arrive pas !)

Bon, j'ai reçu des menaces de mort de la part de Raliie et Ste7851 et donc par peur que ces menaces soient exécutées j'ai décidé de continuer pour le moments )

Hermione Jane Rogue, voici pour toi un Severus beaucoup plus docile que dans le chapitre 3 ! Merci beaucoup, je sens que tu me suis régulièrement et ça me rassure beaucoup!

Miss Lilth Samael , ça m'arrive aussi de lire dans mon lit avant de lire des fics sur le téléphone (au fait, je peux pas dormir sans le faire !et c'est une vrai torture pour mes pauvres yeux!) et oui pour Severus, je trouve ça tellement cliché mais c'est le comportement qui correspond le plus à son caractère( je trouve) et je n'est pas voulu m'éloigner du vrai personnage ! Voilà et j'attends une review de ta part, j'adore qu'on me donne un avis comme celui-ci !

Dark Mouton, Tu as absolument raison, au fait j'y ai pensé mais j'ai complètement oublié de le préciser lorsque j'ai taper le truc, au fait elle était au premier rang et puis la salle de classe est assez spacieuse en plus tous les deux parlent à voix basse donc personne n'a rien remarqué, ou presque ! Merci beaucoup pour la remarque, c'est très important que l'on me fasse ce genre de réflexion pour que je fasse plus attention les prochaines fois !

Un énorme merci à Amber1994, Maryns, Siana, AshleeSnape et sscg. Merci beaucoup pur vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément alors continuez à m'écrire ! J'adore ça !

Merci à ma bêta correction, ma bouée de secours !

**PS:** je suis désolée pour le choix pourrit et pas original de mes titres mais je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration!

**Correction : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Chapitre 4 : Bal **

5 mois étaient passés depuis « l'accident ». Les élèves de 7eme avaient passé leurs ASPIC et attendaient les résultats. Il leur restait une semaine à passer au château en attendant le bal de la remise des diplômes.

Le soleil brillait et régnait une ambiance de joie et de bonne humeur partout dans Poudlard. Beaucoup de couples improbables s'étaient formés puisque Ron sortait avec Padma Patil. Harry, lui, avait choisi Luna Lovegood pour compagne, en effet leurs relations s'étaient améliorées considérablement depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée du manoir Malfoy.

Hermione, même si elle était loin d'oublier Severus Rogue, sortait maintenant avec un certain Cormack Maclaggen. Il était beau, très bien battu et adorait Hermione. Mais elle avait accepté d'être avec lui pour une tout autre raison : elle voulait rendre jaloux un certain professeur de potions. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait dépassé ce qui s'était passé entre eux et qu'elle continuait sa vie.

Elle n'était pas sure que ça marche vraiment. Peut-être que vraiment, ce n'était qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour lui. Peut-être que ça lui était égal si elle sortait avec Maclaggen ou même Harry. Peut-être qu'il s'en foutait complètement.

Cette histoire était bien trop compliquée pour Hermione. Mais elle s'était toute seule embarquée dedans. Elle devait assumer ses responsabilités.

Elle était allongée au bord du lac, méditant comme à son habitude, quand elle sentit quelqu'un embrasser sa main. Pour une seconde, une toute petite seconde, elle osa espérer que se soit lui, mais cette idée se volatilisa bien vite et Cormack continua d'embrasser sa main et à remonter le long de son bras nu. Les bises ne lui faisaient aucun effet, pas même un frisson. Sur cette pensée, Hermione s'éloigna vivement de lui et quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle balbutia quelque chose du genre : « Désolée, mais je me suis souvenue d'un truc urgent à faire. À Tout à l'heure Mac. » Et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

« Bon et bien à ce soir pour le bal ma chérie » répondit-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Le bal ! Elle avait totalement oublié ! Il fallait avouer qu'elle était occupée à penser à autre chose ces temps-ci.

Elle n'avait ni robe, ni chaussures, rien du tout. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit alors : Ginny.

Elle devait la trouver et partir à Pré au lard au plus vite. La jeune rousse était en train de jouer aux bavboules. Elle accepta volontiers la sortie entre filles puisqu'elle aussi n'avait encore rien acheté.

Elles arrivèrent à Pré au lard et plus précisément dans une chic boutique de vêtements féminins et autres accessoires.

Après une bonne et longue heure d'essayage, Hermione opta pour une robe blanche, rappelant une déesse grecque. Serrée juste au-dessous des seins par un ruban doré, la robe ondulait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle ne cachait rien du buste de la jeune fille, car le haut était un bustier blanc dévoilant le dos et la poitrine. Ses épaules étaient tout de même couvertes d'une écharpe de voiles transparents blancs qui disparaissaient sous le ruban. Et pour coroner le tout, Ginny avait choisi pour elle une tiare à base de toutes petites fleurs blanches ainsi que des ballerines toutes simples de la même couleur.

Ginny avait acheté une robe rouge foncé qui avait un col en V et qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Elles rentrèrent enfin à Poudlard.

Hermione fut prête en 3 heures seulement : un maquillage très léger qui accentuait la couleur pêche de son teint ainsi que ses yeux de biche ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon simple et quelques mèches folles lui encadraient le visage (ndl : je sais ça fait trop cliché, mais bon, mon imagination n'est pas aussi débordante…). Elle était tout simplement divine.

21H pile, elle descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondore afin d'y rejoindre Cormack.

En effet, il l'attendait et en la voyant il eut le souffle coupé.

Le jeune homme se dit chanceux d'avoir une petite amie comme elle : belle, brillante et d'une intelligence surprenante. La femme parfaite quoi !

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, Hermione avait comme une orge qui balayait tous ses sentiments contradictoires : excitée, parce que toutes les jeunes filles le sont lors d'un bal fière parce qu'elle se trouvait pour la première fois depuis longtemps belle et enfin impatiente de voir la tête des ses copains ainsi que celle de Rogue lorsqu'il la verrait ainsi. Aussi, avait-elle l'impression de le revoir pour la première fois depuis très longtemps ce soir. Elle avait vraiment peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui. Pas le genre de béguin stupide qu'une adolescente pourrait avoir pour un professeur séduisant (comme elle l'avait toujours cru d'ailleurs). Elle s'était vraiment attachée à cet homme…et elle le réalisa à cet instant précis.

Sur ces pensées, elle prit une grande inspiration et franchit la porte, s'agrippant fermement au bras de Cormack.

Elle balaya la salle du regard et un tableau des plus déplaisants s'étala devant elle : Stangerson était là. Elle portait une robe rouge vif, elle avait des seins presque découverts, elle lançait des regards charmeurs, elle jouait avec ses cheveux, elle était aux bras de Rogue par la même occasion. C'était elle qui l'accompagnait ce soir et il avait l'air tellement comblé. Il était même en train de lui parler et apparemment ce qu'il disait était très drôle, car elle éclata de rire et il lui offrit son habituel rictus opportun. Rictus qui disparut instantanément dès qu'il rencontra ses yeux…SES yeux.

Hermione était là. Et elle était magnifique. On aurait dit une déesse, se dit-il et absolument rien à voir avec cette bouffonne qui se tenait à ses cotés, elle riait comme une sotte de tout et de rien et son rire cassait les oreilles de Severus. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ici avec elle ? Il avait oublié…Oh si ! Il voulait attirer l'attention d'une jeune Gryffondore. Il voulait la rendre jalouse même savait qu'elle sortait avec Maclaggen. Ce jeune homme lui inspirait le mépris. Il le détestait presque autant que Potter et il voulait infliger ce sentiment qui dévorait ses entrailles à Hermione. Il voulait qu'elle soufre autant que lui cette séparation.

Et ça avait l'air de marcher, car elle était sur le point de pleurer. Son visage était littéralement décomposé, lui par contre, ne laissa rien apparaître même s'il mourait d'envie de la rejoindre et de capturer ses lèvres. Mais cela était impossible. Il se contenta de la fixer encore quelques secondes puis détourna son regard, car il ne pouvait pas supporter cet abruti qui s'était abattu sur elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ce que venait de dire Cormack, réveilla Hermione de ses songes. Elle était perdue. Maintenant il sortait avec une bimbo. Était-elle son genre femme ? Parce que si c'est le cas, la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Mais elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien et ne décida pas pour autant d'abandonner son plan.

Mione tu m'écoute ?

Non, désolée Mac, je m'étais emportée. Tu disais ?

Regarde qui accompagne Stangerson pour la soirée. La pauvre est sûrement en train de s'amuser comme une folle.

Oui, en effet. Murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Sur ceux, le jeune couple rejoignit les autres près du bar.

Sur leur chemin, beaucoup de têtes s'étaient retournées, certains jaloux, d'autres admiratifs. Hermione reçu beaucoup de compliments de la part de ses amis, ils parlèrent et rigolèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au lancement du premier slow.

Cormack l'invita galamment et elle accepta non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Severus qui était en train de faire la conversation au professeur Dumbledore, ignorant complètement la jeune femme languissant à ses côtés.

-Severus, mon cher si on dansait un peu ?

_« Mon cher ? Je ne suis pas non plus son petit ami_ ! (Il frissonna à ce mot) C_e qu'elle peut-être collante cette femme »_

-Non, je ne danse pas.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la piste de danse et y vit sa déesse dans les bras du bouffon.

-Ou peut-être bien une valse, reprit-il en attrapant Stangerson par le bras.

Cette dernière eut un sourire victorieux, croyant que son charme pouvait faire fondre le plus froid des hommes de Grande-Bretagne.

_« Il ose la toucher ? Comment ose-t-il la toucher, ce con de première classe ? Je vais lui apprendre moi ! »_

- Severus, tu me fais mal à me serrer aussi fort, attends au moins qu'on soit seuls ! Lui chuchota Stangerson à l'oreille

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il serrait la femme trop fort, il le faisait par rage et par jalousie, oui, il devait l'admettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'Hermione allait passer la soirée à pleurer toute seule dans le noir parce qu'elle l'avait vu avec la professeur de DFCM, qu'elle allait rester célibataire le restant de ses jours ou qu'elle allait l'attendre ? Et maintenant sa cavalière croyait qu'il la désirait ? Qui désirerait un morceau de plastique ?

Il reprit sa contemplation de la jeune Gryffondor.

Hermione sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque, alors elle s'orienta « innocemment » vers ce même regard et là, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Un regard noir, aussi noir que l'obsidienne, brillant, intense, indéchiffrable. Elle pouvait s'y noyer, non, elle s'y était noyée. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux, elle était totalement hypnotisée. Elle avait chaud tout à coup et réalisa que s'était le même regard qu'il lui avait jeté juste avant qu'il ne fasse l'amour. Là, elle eut vraiment une grosse bouffée de chaleur.

-Même Rogue est jaloux de nous, la sortit Cormack de ses pensées, il nous regarde d'une drôle de façon depuis tout à l'heure

_« Mais il le culte de toujours tout gâcher, celui-là »_ se dit-elle

-Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué, mentit-elle à haute voix

- Mais il a Stangerson, ça ne lui suffit pas

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle essayait de contenir son impatience.

-Eh bien elle est la femme la plus séduisante de Poudlard tu vois ? répondit-il, et puis beaucoup disent qu'elle est follement amoureuse de lui. Lavande m'a dit qu'elle l'avait entendit parler avec MacGo un jour, elle compte même l'épouser à vrai dire.

Face au silence d'Hermione il continua :

-Franchement, tu imagines Rogue en veste en queue de pie embrassant Stangerson devant l'autel dans une église pleine de fleurs et de gens émus ?

En effet, elle l'imaginait bien dans un smoking devant l'autel…Mais l'embrassant elle. Elle eut une deuxième révélation pour cette soirée : son cas était désespéré. Elle devenait vraiment pathétique.

Eh, Hermione tu m'écoutes ?

Désolée Cormack, répète ce que tu viens de dire s'il te plait.

Et il se lança dans un monologue long, interminable et particulièrement ennuyeux et elle se remit à fixer son professeur de potions qui avait quitté la piste de danse.

Hermione en avait marre de Cormack, il n'arrêtait pas de parler et il lui cassait lui oreilles avec ses histoires plus bidons les unes que les autres. Elle prit congé, prétextant avoir soif, se qui n'était pas faut, et partit (ou plutôt courut) vers le bar, situé dans un coin de la Grande Salle.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et s'apprêtait à se resservir machinalement un autre verre de punch, se promettant que c'était le dernier, quand une voix la ramena sur terre

« -Hum…Miss Granger ? »

Elle frémit. Il s'en aperçut. Elle ne se retourna pas. Il en fut surpris.

« Monsieur ? »

Une voix douce, cristalline, comme une caresse.

Il tripotait les pans de sa veste, nerveusement. Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle le devina. Cela la fit sourire, d'un sourire mélancolique.

Il se racla la gorge et se jeta à l'eau.

« Vous m'accorderiez une danse ?…la dernière » Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent amoureux et timide, mais il s'en foutait.

« Oui, bien sur » Elle se retourna finalement, souriante, et il se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. À la place, il évita son regard et lui offrit son bras.

Elle y posa la main doucement. Il frémit. Elle s'en aperçut. Mais ne dit rien.

Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse et des dizaines de paires d'yeux les suivirent du regard. Rogue, non sans son masque d'indifférence, ne laissait rien apparaître. Hermione, elle, rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle croisa le regard de sa professeur de DFCM, verte de jalousie, et Hermione n'en fut que satisfaite.

Ils arrivèrent et prirent place parmi les autres couples.

-Je suis une horrible danseuse, lâcha Hermione

-Vous aviez l'air plus qu'à l'aise dans les bras de Maclaggen

-Vous nous observiez ? répondit-elle au tac au tac

- Non ! répondit-il un peu trop vite

Silence….gênant

-La vérité, c'est que je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre quand j'étais dans les bras de Cormack, avoua-t-elle

-Ah bon ? Qui donc ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut indifférent.

Elle eut un sourire au coin

-Un certain brun, _« Merde c'est Potter, je le savais », _grand_ « peut-être pas Potter », _ténébreux, tellement charismatique, et sa voix me fais vibrer _« Bordel de merde »_. C'est un maître en potion _« Merci ça je l'avais compris tout seul ! »_

Serait-elle en train de rêver ou est-ce que le professeur Rogue rougissait à vue d'œil ?

-Hum…Merci ? Chuchota-t-il sans la regarder des les yeux

Décidément c'était un grand maladroit en amour conclut-elle en riant sous cape.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? La voix la sortit de ses pensées, vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non, non, jamais de la vie, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? La pressa-t-il

-Vous rougissiez, avoua-t-elle rougissante à son tour

Nouveau silence…tout aussi gênant

-Je déteste les compliments…surtout s'ils me sont adressés

-Vous vous sous-estimez trop professeur

Il eu un sourire mélancolique, le genre de sourire qu'il n'adresse qu'à elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait, elle était sûre qu'il n'adressait ce genre de sourire qu'à elle. Et elle l'imagina soudain sourire à une autre de cette façon. Ce serait un vrai supplice pour elle. Alors elle se rapprocha encore plus, inconsciemment, pour se retrouver collée totalement à lui. Elle le serra fort, elle ne voulait pas partir et s'éloigner de lui, ça serait trop triste comme fin. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'amour à un autre homme que lui, ça serait malhonnête de sa part. Alors elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle l'aimait tellement et elle le pensa très haut, espérant qu'il l'entende, lui le grand légilimens. Elle ne savait pas si cela avait marché, mais il l'avait, lui aussi, serré plus fort encore de ses bras forts et possessifs.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne pouvait pas digérer l'idée qu'elle puisse faire l'amour à un autre, pourtant l'image d'une Hermione rayonnant dans les bras d'un jeune homme beau et séduisant lui revenait toujours à l'esprit. Et ce n'était pas des plus belles visions !

Il l'aimait tellement et il voulait son bonheur, voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui avouer cet amour déplacé. Il ne pouvait pas la lier à un homme tout moche, tout maigre qui était tout sauf séduisant ou agréable. Il trouvait ça bien trop égoïste.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger dans ses bras ce qui le fit sortir de sa médiation.

-Une dernière fois, lui dit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux

Il fut surpris, confus. Il n'avait pas compris immédiatement.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

-Faites-moi l'amour une dernière fois… Severus

Et sur ces mots, il perdit tous ses moyens. Il réalisa qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais après ce soir, elle, la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère pas comme les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Lily, non. Plutôt un amour qui dévore, qui déchire, qui fait mal. Et puis de toutes façons elle était majeure et elle n'était presque plus son élève. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle.

Il rapprocha son visage et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Retrouvez-moi dans 15 minutes au 3e étage près du tableau de la dame nature. Veillez à se que personne ne vous suive ou ne vous voit.

Il voulait tellement lui voler un tout petit baiser, mais avait peur d'être vue alors il la laissa là et partit, la laissant seule sur la piste de danse.

TBC...Vous en doutez?

Pour le chapitre 3 j'ai reçu beaucoup de reviews encourageantes (beaucoup plus que dans les chapitres 1 et 2) j'espère qu'il y aura plus pour celui là

Un petit bouton violet veut que l'on clic dessus…


	5. Les conséquences de nos actes

**Desclaimer: **ni les personnages ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent(sauf Stangerson); mais à J.K Rowling; je me suis inspirée de quelques scènes d'autres fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur: **voici un chapitre 5 tout chaud! je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre à vos reviews parce que je suis en vacances au bord se la mer et c'est par chance uniquement que j'ai trouvé un laptop et une clé Internet! Mais je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre je vous le promets.

Merci pour tous ceux qui me suivent et me postent des reviews P'tite jij Ashlee Snape Hermione Jane Rogue Miss Lilith Samael manon NatsuShizu Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vous répondrais dès que je pourrais.

**Correction : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Chapitre5 : La conséquence de nos actes **

Elle quitta la piste de danse, l'esprit ailleurs. 15 minutes… mais comment allait-elle pouvoir attendre une durée aussi longue ? « Longue, oui, mais ce qui t'attends mérite d'attendre la vie entière ma chère », lui disait sa conscience.

Elle se dirigea machinalement vers ses copains à l'autre bout de la salle, le pas lourd, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle arriva enfin à leur niveau. Ils parlaient de leurs projets pour le futur. Elle les entendait sans vraiment les écouter.

Elle jetait des coups d'œil à l'immense horloge toutes les 15 secondes et constata à chaque fois que le temps s'écoulait très, mais alors là très lentement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait le rejoindre tout de suite, mais ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause de son impatience.

Harry s'était arrêté de parler et la regardait intensément. Elle s'en rendit compte et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

-Je vous ai vu Rogue et toi sur la piste de danse, lâcha-t-il une arrivé dans un coin isolé

-Oui, et alors ? répondit-elle, absente

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Mione, vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre

-C'est un peu normal tu sais, nous étions en train de danser un slow. Mais où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? Dit-elle presque énervée

-Mais Mione, vous alliez presque vous sauter dessus sur cette foutue piste. Je t'avais dit l'autre jour que je n'aurais aucun problème si tu étais amoureuse de lui, mais là…Je crois Rogue plus discret …surtout dans ce genre de choses. Et puis, ça n'a échappé à personne, surtout Stangerson, je m'étais apprêté à sortir ma baguette au cas où elle te sauterait dessus. Au fait, pourquoi vous étiez collés l'un à l'autre ? Je croyais que tu te contenterais de fantasmer sur lui, non ?

-Harry, arrête de dire des bêtises, répondit-elle d'un ton très impatient, maintenant je dois y aller.

En effet, il était 22 :43 et il ne lui restait que deux petites minutes pour arriver jusqu'au fameux tableau, alors elle planta Harry dans ce coin et partit presque en courant vers la sortie, oubliant totalement l'avertissement de Rogue.

Elle courut presque jusqu'au 3e étage, mais ralentit le pas une fois arrivée au couloir qu'avait précisé Severus. Elle s'approcha du tableau. Il n'y avait personne. Il lui avait posé un lapin et elle se trouva alors trop naïve de croire qu'il lui avait vraiment fixé un « rendez-vous » même si c'était seulement pour le sexe. Elle resta là à fixer le tableau, perdue et soupirante toutes les deux secondes. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand deux mains puissantes s'abattirent doucement sur ses épaules. Putain, il était là !

« Vous alliez partir ? » murmura une voix rauque à son oreille

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa voix soit aussi sexy ?

«Vous êtes en retard » répondit-elle tout doucement

Mais déjà il l'avait retournée et plaquée contre le mur. Son visage était dangereusement proche de celui d'Hermione et avec son nez, il frôla sa joue.

« Vous êtes sure que personne ne vous a suivi ? » lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus chaude

Merde, elle avait totalement oublié. Mais la chance que quelqu'un l'ait suivi était infiniment petite donc elle s'empressa de lui répondre affirmativement, sans trop réfléchir, beaucoup trop distraite par son souffle chaud qui courait le long de son visage, son cou…

Il semblait attendre cette réponse…impatiemment, car déjà il dévorait sa bouche d'un baiser fiévreux et ô combien passionné. Il avait l'air impatient, presque pressé. Il avait vite introduit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille pour approfondir le baiser, mais elle le repoussa, difficilement. Il la regarda curieux et…serait-ce de l'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses iris noirs ?

« Nous devrions être un peu plus discrets, non ? »

Il sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils étaient et de la position qu'ils avaient alors il desserra son étreinte et prit la jeune fille par la main.

Hermione frissonna au contact de ses doigts qui glissaient doucement dans les siens, d'un mouvement presque amoureux. Elle fut guidée par l'homme et après un geste de la main de Severus, le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent. Aucun des deux amants ne remarqua le sourire narquois qui apparut sur le visage d'une silhouette derrière une armure au détour du couloir… Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'observer l'endroit où elle était, car déjà le professeur reprenait son activité initiale, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, descendant jusqu'à son cou, y laissant une ligne de feu au passage, le suçant jusqu'à y laisser une marque toute rouge. Hermione, sous l'effet des émotions qui la secouait, ne put tenir debout et ses jambes vacillèrent, mais Severus entoura rapidement son bras autour de sa taille et la colla à lui tout en remontant vers sa bouche pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Elle s'agrippa au col de sa tunique de ses deux mains afin de répondre à son baiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Severus posa ses mains sur les fesses de la Gryffondor. De ses jambes, Hermione entoura la taille de son profe…amant qui se dirigea vers une porte qu'il poussa de ses fesses sans cesser d'embrasser Hermione. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et chercha la fermeture de sa robe qu'il trouva et ouvrit à une vitesse presque effrayante. Elle ne sut comment elle s'était retrouvée totalement nue sous le corps d'un Severus plus qu'excité dans le même appareil qu'elle. Il était en train de lui lécher langoureusement les seins quand elle l'intercepta, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire pour lui relever la tête.

« Viens », souffla-t-elle, presque suppliante

Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit tout le désir qu'elle avait pour lui, mais aussi… tout l'amour. Il secoua la tête mentalement, il était vraiment trop naïf pour penser qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ses pensées commencèrent à avoir une tournure très différente de la situation qu'il était en train de vivre alors il les chassa et se força à se concentrer sur ce corps qui se languissait gracieusement sous le sien.

Il s'avança, l'embrassa puis la pénétra d'un coup. Dans un cri de surprise pour elle et un râle de plaisir pour lui, tous deux se retinrent difficilement de jouir au premier coup. Severus se força à ne pas bouger en Hermione, de peur de lui faire mal. Ce fut elle qui initia le mouvement de va-et-vient à coups de hanches maladroits. Il fit alors un mouvement très lent en elle. Elle gémissait, c'était une vraie torture pour la jeune fille. Alors sans comprendre quel diable (ou ange gardien) l'avait poussée à le faire, elle bascula l'homme sur le dos pour se retrouver en position de dominance. Elle se mit à califourchon et reprit le mouvement de va-et-vient à un rythme plus rapide, quelque peu gênée de cette position. Elle se concentra sur les ondes de chaleur qu'envoyait Severus en elle et gémit de plus belle tout en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête en arrière.

Severus était fou de désir, de plaisir… fou d'elle. Il avait oublié que faire l'amour pouvait être si plaisant. Ces dernières années, il s'était contenté de prostituées pour calmer ses hormones d'homme…Mais là, il se sentait revivre. Elle le rendait vivant. Lorsqu'elle l'avait basculé pour prendre cette position il en fut surpris, mais pas mécontent, car ainsi, il avait une superbe vue de ses courbes. Il la détailla, gravant tous les détails dans sa mémoire vide en bons souvenirs. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tellement féminines et suivit ses courbes, il caressa ensuite son ventre, un tout petit peu rond, puis arriva à ses seins qui dansaient au rythme des mouvements, il les caressa doucement du bout des pouces, de peur de les abîmés. Il fixa son cou, tellement gracieux, et le suçon qu'il lui avait fait. Sa façon de marquer son territoire. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ses cheveux, désormais défaits, dansaient derrière elle. Elle allait le rendre fou.

« Regarde-moi », lâcha-t-il soudain

Alors elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard brûlant. Un échange…électrique qui les mena au même moment à un monde où le père Noël existe. Elle le sentit jouir en elle et chavira encore plus lorsque la semence de l'homme parcourut son intimité. Elle s'écroula sur son torse, essoufflée.

Bercée par la respiration devenue régulière de l'homme et par les caresses distraites qu'il infligeait à ses cheveux, Hermione sut qu'elle allait s'endormir alors elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours intimidée par ce regard ? Néanmoins, elle se lança :

« Je t'aime » (1)

Il la toisa du regard. De ce regard, toujours aussi impassible. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Il allait sûrement la repousser, se moquer d'elle et de ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas un homme auquel on avoue des sentiments amoureux. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

Il bougea enfin. Se dégagea doucement des bras d'Hermione. S'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à la jeune femme. Se frotta le visage des deux mains.

« C'est faux, vous ne m'aimez pas »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Il l'eu sûrement deviné, car il continua

« Je vous ai montré des choses nouvelles; que vous appréciez. Vous vous êtes peut-être attaché à l'homme qui vous a fait découvrir le sexe, mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas amoureuse de moi.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Que je ne vous aime pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

-…Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il prit son caleçon et son pantalon et commença à s'habiller.

« Choisissez un bon emploi Granger. Rencontrez un jeune homme séduisant de votre âge qui vous rendra heureuse et vous fera des enfants. Soyez heureuse. »

Il commença à boutonner sa chemise quand elle parla

« Et vous alors ?

-Moi ?

- Ne méritez-vous pas de vivre heureux ? Il sourit mélancoliquement.

- …Moi ?...J'ai pris l'habitude.

Des mots si simples, mais tellement expressifs. Elle sentit toute la tristesse du monde se verser dans son cœur.

« Maintenant, rhabillez-vous et retournez à la grande salle. On va remettre les diplômes bientôt. Vous n'allez quand même pas rater ce pourquoi vous travaillez depuis sept ans non ? »

Elle sourit tristement et replongea dans la contemplation du mur en face d'elle, soudain très intéressant. Ainsi, elle n'allait plus jamais le voir après ce soir ? Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que son bonheur à elle était lié (et solidement) à lui.

« Professeur… »

Il était déjà parti. Elle soupira, se retenant de pleurer.

« Adieu »

Hermione s'habilla tristement marcha vers la porte de la chambre puis se retourna, afin de graver dans sa mémoire la chambre de l'homme. Très sobre, très classe et très Serpentard. Très Severus Rogue. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et frissonna en s'arrêtant sur le lit défait.

Elle mémorisa tous les détails du salon-salle à manger, toujours aussi sobres, mais un peu plus conviviaux. Elle se dit qu'elle se plairait bien à vivre ici. Un canapé en cuir noir devant une cheminée. Une immense bibliothèque, elle résista pour ne pas aller jeter un coup d'œil. De l'autre côté se trouvaient une grande table et plusieurs chaises autour. Elle se demanda si son professeur recevait. Il y avait plusieurs autres portes qu'elle devina être un laboratoire, un bureau, une salle de bain, une cuisine pourquoi pas, il était parfois tellement imprévisible…Elle se retourna une dernière fois au seuil du tableau pour considérer la pièce une énième fois. S'assurant qu'elle n'oublierait aucun détail, Hermione tourna les talons et partit.

Après une distance qui semblait être des kilomètres et une centaine de soupirs de plus en plus tristes, Hermione arriva enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle réajusta sa coiffure et prit un grand coup puis entra.

Le décor avait changé : à la place des petites tables et de la piste de danse, il y avait des chaises et se dressaient à la place de la table des professeurs une grande estrade et un pupitre. Rogue était dans un coin pour les professeurs, entre Stangerson et Macgonagall. Pourquoi Stangerson le regardait toujours comme ça ? Comme ci elle allait lui sauter dessus. Avait-il couché avec elle aussi ? Était-il aussi passionné avec Stangerson qu'il était avec elle ? Elle secoua la tête mentalement.

Elle chercha du regard ses amis et les trouva. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

Elle s'assit le plus discrètement possible à côté de Harry.

« -Hermione ! Mais où étais tu ? Je te cherchais partout !

Chuuuut ! Plus tard, je te raconterai tout.

Mais….

Il fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui s'avança vers le pupitre. Ce dernier réclama le silence et aussitôt tout le monde se tut.

La voix du plus grand sorcier encore en vit résonna dans la salle.

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs et chers fantômes, merci pour votre présence ici pour la clôture d'une autre année scolaire.

Ce fut une année difficile pour nous tous c'est vrai. Mais grâce à la solidarité, à l'entraide et la vigilance nous avons su faire régner le calme et la paix après une guerre qui nous a tous marqués et qui nous a fait perdre beaucoup d'êtres qui nous serons toujours chers. Alors je vous propose une minute de silence, en hommage à toutes les âmes que nous avons perdues et qui reposent en paix »

Du bout de son doigt, Dumbledore fit apparaître une petite lumière. Il fut vite imité par les autres professeurs puis les élèves.

Quelques-uns versèrent des larmes d'amertume, d'autres trouvèrent cela complètement ridicule.

Une minute s'écoula alors Dumbledore baissa son bras et repris :

« Venu le moment de vous féliciter, vous les élèves de septième année qui entamez votre scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous espérons, nous autres professeurs vous avoir aidé à avancer et à trouver des solutions en cas de problèmes. Ne sommes-nous pas votre deuxième famille ? Nous vous félicitons aussi d'avoir respecté une grande partie du règlement et d'avoir aussi respecté notre école...

Il fut interrompu par un toussotement à la Dolorès Ombrage

-Hum Hum…

- Professeur Stangerson, vous voulez dire quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur un peu surpris

-En effet professeur, répondit-elle en s'avançant vers le professeur en question, il y un point dans votre discours avec lequel je ne suis pas d'accord

-Éclaircissez-nous alors,

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle avec une lueur démente dans les yeux, vous avez dit que les élèves ont respecté le règlement ? Même les plus perturbés d'entre eux, ai-je bien compris ?

-Tout à fait, Voldemort fait des miracles même morts, essaya-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère sentant un danger s'approcher

-Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé une exception à ce que vous dites monsieur le directeur. Elle se tut un instant, balayant la salle du regard. Tous les élèves étaient attentifs, avides d'entendre la suite. Elle eut un sourire sadique et continua :

« - Je crois, ou plutôt je suis sure qu'il est strictement interdit d'avoir des relations intimes avec un professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, où voulez-vous en venir professeur ? Dit Dumbledore d'un ton inhabituellement froid

Severus n'avait rien perdu du spectacle et il était sûr que le pire était encore à venir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle avait une mine décomposée.

La voix de la femme s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle :

« -Pourquoi alors ai-je vu Miss Hermione Granger, la présumée meilleure élève de Poudlard séduire son professeur Severus Rogue et l'embrasser ce soir même dans l'école. Est-ce un acte digne d'une élève excellente ? Allumer un professeur ? Comme je disais professeur Dumbledore, le règlement a été enfreint et vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien

-Professeur Stangerson, reprit Dumbledore, je pense que c'est ni le moment ni le lieu de porter de telles accusations. Ce que vous dites est très dangereux, il en va de la réputation de l'école, de celle de Severus et de la mienne.

-Accusations ? Accusations ? Mettriez-vous en doute mes paroles directrices ? Je les ai vues, de mes propres yeux je vous dis. Cette allumeuse doit être privée de son diplôme, sinon je vous promets que je ferais un scandale.

-Miss Stangerson, je vous arrête immédiatement. Je ne prendrai aucune décision avant d'avoir éclairci les faits. Par conséquent, il est logique que j'écoute la version des faits du professeur Rogue et de Miss Granger. Quant à la sanction de cette dernière, faites ce que vous voulez, mais la décision de la punition me revient à moi et à moi seul, vous comprenez ?

Jamais personne n'avait vu un Dumbledore aussi énervé, il avait haussé la voix à la dernière phrase. Il s'était tu un instant fusillant la femme d'un regard encore plus brûlant que celui de Rogue. Sa voix était encore très dure quand il reprit :

« Cependant, nous continuerons cette conversation dans mon bureau, Miss Granger, Severus, suivez moi…

-Il n'y a aucune conversation à continuer Albus.

Severus s'était retenu pour beaucoup trop longtemps et il se consumait littéralement de rage. Mais il savait qu'il devait choisir le bon moment pour intervenir, et là s'était le cas :

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer une conversation qui n'est fondée sur rien, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse, mais bizarrement audible, Miss Stangerson hallucine sûrement. Elle a vu Miss Granger se bécoter avec un gamin et crut que s'étais moi à cause du noir des couloirs. Comment peut-on penser que Je puisse avoir une quelconque relation avec un élève et Miss Je sais tout qui plus est ? Demanda-t-il d'un temps dégoûté, ceci est absolument impossible.

Stangerson ne fut pas surprise de la réaction de Severus. Elle s'y attendait alors elle contre-attaqua :

« Vous semblez y avoir réfléchi Rogue,

- Comment osez-vous Stangerson ?

Il était fou de rage, les pires sortilèges de tortures lui passaient à l'esprit, augmentant la tentation de vouloir lui faire mal. Il s'avança d'un pas, se collant presque la femme

-Vous allez le regretter, croyez moi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents

-Ouuh, j'ai peur, rit-elle d'une rire jaune, Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi Rogue, je vous ai vu tous les deux, dit donc vous perdez de l'autorité quand elle vous embrasse hein ? Je peux essayer ? Je suis beaucoup plus expérimentée, vous savez.

Elle passa un doigt sur la tempe vibrante de Rogue et parcouru sa joue. Il recula vivement. Elle était dingue. Ça c'est sur !

Ce sera ma parole contre la vôtre Stangerson, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus haute, mais très assurée avant de sortir de la salle par la petite porte de derrière.

Une minute de silence, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq. De plus en plus d'yeux se braquaient sur Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle leva lentement la tête et constata que tous la regardaient, les uns scandalisés, les autres perplexes. Elle sentit les larmes monter dangereusement en elle alors elle se leva, basculant sa chaise au passage et s'enfuit en courant. Harry l'appela, voulant la rattraper, mais Ginny le retint pensant que leur amie avait besoin d'être seule pour l'instant.

Petit à petit, les chuchotements s'élevèrent et tout le monde ne parlait que de ce qui venait de se passer. Dumbledore était pensif. McGonagall et les autres professeurs étaient interdits. Stangerson affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle avait eu exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Jamais, O grand jamais, Poudlard n'avait vécu un tel scandale.

-Elle n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'elle vient de dire, s'éleva la voix grave du maître de potions dans le bureau directoriale

-L'as-tu oui ou non fait Severus ?

Il détestait quand Albus lui jetait ce genre de regard. Bizarrement, toute intention de mentir s'évanouissait

-L'as-tu oui ou non fait ?

-…Oui

Il avait baissé les yeux. Beaucoup trop honteux

-Elle n'était plus mon élève (2)…J'ai cédé à la tentation…Je suis tellement dé..

-Pourquoi ?

Il fut interrompu par le vieil homme. Il releva la tête, ne comprenant pas où Albus voulait en venir. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Severus ? Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à perdre le contrôle, je suis très bien placé pour le savoir.

-Albus…Je…Je l'aime.

TBC...

* * *

><p>(1)Elle l'a tutoyé je sais, mais je trouve impersonnel d'avouer sa flemme à quelqu'un en le vouvoyant. C'est…froid, trop XIXe siècle.<p>

(2)J'ai dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à mentir au professeur. Il ne la pas fait. Elle n'était plus son élève lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour la seconde fois. La première fois a été, disant…ignorée ?

Note de la Bêta : Sincères excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai été prise par le déménagement (Québec City :D) et j'ai donc perdu internet quelques jours. Alors voici ce chapitre, tout beau, avec mes excuses comme point final :D

[Love Gaara of the Sand]

Note de l'auteur: des reviews des reviews, j'en veux une pluie!


	6. Pourquoi vous êtes revenue Miss Granger?

**Note de l'auteur****: **Voici le chapitre six! Stangerson revient en force! J'espère que ça vous plaira à tous! Donnez moi vos avis hein?

**RAR: **

Miss Lilith Samael AshleeSnape et Raliie, merci pour vos reviews et Voilà pour vous une Stangerson plus que garce dans ce chapitre (j'ai l'impression que vous l'adorez!)

Monrose: Merci pour ta review et oui il lui a dit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il pense qu'il est trop vieux, trop moche, trop...pour elle!

Hermione Jane Rogue: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu seras pas trop décue parce que là j'ai sauté de cinq ans, l'entrevue avec Dumby s'était arretée là! Dis moi se que tu en penses ok?

Merci aussi aux review de Ste7851 miss-svetlana-black NatsuShizu floflo68110 P'tite jiji et manon. Merci beaucoup, je le dis et je répéte: ma fic continue d'exister seulement grace à vous donc continuez!

Merci à ma beta correction Love Gaara of the Sand.

Maintenant place à la lecture!

Ah j'oubliaii, rien ne m'appartient mais à J.K ...on connait tous le registre quoi!

**Correction : Love Gaara of the Sand**

**Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi vous êtes revenue Miss Granger ?**

-Hermione, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça et tu le sais bien.

Ils étaient dans un bistrot moldu. Sam lui prit les mains entre les siennes, très douces. Hermione le voyait venir, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il reprit après quelques secondes de silence :

-C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais été là Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à voir dans tes yeux de l'amour à mon égard. De la tendresse, de l'amitié oui, mais de l'amour jamais. Quand je te fais l'amour, quand tu jouis j'aperçois parfois même de la tristesse. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ton comportement et je le respecte si tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais je ne veux pas être la cause de ta souffrance encore plus longtemps.

Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête. Sa voix s'était étranglée, mais il reprit, avec plus de difficulté :

-Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment, et ce depuis le premier jour et c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à agir ainsi. Je viens de constater que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Que tu appartiendras toujours à lui…

Tout en parlant, il avait resserré son emprise sur les mains de la femme.

-Il faut que tu saches une chose Sam : tu ne m'as jamais fait souffrir ni été une cause de mes tourments. Au contraire, tu as été un soutien et tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le penses…Mais je dois admettre que tu as raison sur les autres points, ça ne pourra pas continuer ainsi. Je suis en train de te gâcher les plus belles années de ta vie…Je me sens tellement égoïste, je suis tellement désolée

-Ne le sois pas ! Ne le soit pas Hermione. Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et revenir quand tu voudras. Je t'attendrai et je t'aimerai…

-Chuuuut…Tu regretteras ces mots quand je reviendrai dans vingt ans et que je te trouverai avec une jolie épouse, trois enfants et une jolie maison, dit-elle d'un ton plaisantin, mais, merci Samuel, merci pour ta compréhension. Ton épouse sera une femme chanceuse et comblée ! Je l'envie déjà…

-Cette femme peut très bien être toi, tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre, presque maternel et releva sa tête pour planter son regard dans le sien :

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non, mais ne soit pas triste, tu m'oublieras bien plus vite que tu ne le penses !

-Ce n'est…

Mais déjà elle avait placé un doigt sur la bouche du brun lui indiquant de se taire. Elle se leva, prit son sac à main puis fit le tour de la table pour arriver à son niveau. Elle se pencha et lui glissa dans l'oreille : «Sois heureux Samuel » avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue et de partir.

* * *

><p>Hermione Jeanne Granger, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, diplômée, au chômage et célibataire ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore avait toujours tout planifié à l'avance. Il voulait toujours tout contrôler et tout maîtriser de façon à ce qu'il ne se retrouve jamais (ou presque) dans des situations urgentes ou embarrassantes. De plus, il avait toujours pensé à un plan B…Mais là, il fallait avouer qu'il était coincé : se retrouver sans professeur de métamorphose deux jours avant la rentrée, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à devenir vieux. Il devrait suivre l'exemple de Minerva et prendre sa retraite…Un peu de soleil et beaucoup de friandises lui feraient beaucoup de bien.<p>

Il était en train de faire les cent pas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, il lui demanda d'entrer. C'était Severus Rogue, tout de noir habillé, l'air ronchon et la mine maussade. Toujours fidèle à lui-même.

-Albus, commença ce dernier après un hochement de tête en guise de salut, je suis venu chercher mon emploi du temps.

-Il est là, quelque part sur le bureau Severus, dit il l'esprit ailleurs, attends je te les apporte.

Qu'Albus n'utilise pas la magie pour des sortilèges aussi simples qu'un accio voulait dire qu'il avait des soucis. Et Severus était sur que c'était le cas :

« Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ? Demanda le maître de potions au plus vieux, penché sur une pile de papiers, pensif.

-Il se trouve, répondit ce dernier dans sa barbe, que je n'ai pas encore de professeur de métamorphose. J'ai complètement oublié que Minerva avait pris sa retraite. Cela fait trente-cinq qu'elle est ici. Je ne m'habituerai pas à son absence aussi vite

Severus maudit le caractère trop sentimental des Gryffondors, mais répliqua quand même :

« Vous devriez contacter le directeur de l'EESM, Morpeus Wickram. Il doit sûrement avoir quelqu'un à te conseiller. Un élève peut-être.

-Ah Severus, tu es mon homme de la situation. Pourquoi je n'y avais pensé plus tôt ?

-Parce que vous vieillissez Albus.

Ce dernier eut un sourire typiquement Albusien et se pencha sur le parchemin s'adressant à son vieil ami. Il griffonna quelques mots puis convoqua Fumseck et lui confia la lettre.

« Emmène ceci à Morpeus Wickram et ne reviens pas sans la réponse »

Et aussitôt l'oiseau s'envola dans le ciel bizarrement gris. Il resta planté à contempler la personne de Severus.

-Hum Hum, grogna celui-ci, j'attends toujours.

-Oui oui, ça vient.

D'un accio, il sortit le dossier d'une pile d'autres feuilles et le dirigea vers Severus. Le maître le prit précipitamment et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, mais le directeur le retint :

-Pas si vite Severus, j'ai encore à te parler.

« Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? » murmura Severus en se retournant lentement vers le bureau directorial. Il fixa le directeur, agacé.

-Je me demandais, lâcha Albus après quelques secondes de silence, si tu accepterais d'être mon directeur adjoint. Il faut avouer que ça aussi, je n'y avais pas pensé et…

-Non, l'interrompit Severus, je ne veux pas. Déjà il repartait vers la porte.

-Severus, la voix de l'homme n'était qu'un murmure, qui n'annonçait rien de bien, tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant, dans une situation tellement embarrassante. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Ne me lâche pas maintenant.

Il lui lâchait le coup de la culpabilité. Typiquement Albus. Cette fois, il est décidé à ne pas céder.

-C'est justement pour ça Albus, je me suis consacré à toi ses vingt-cinq dernières années alors j'ai le droit de vivre moi aussi. Et puis quelle vie ? Entre les cours, les missions que tu m'infliges encore, le stock de potions de l'infirmerie et celui de l'ordre, je n'ai même plus le temps de prendre un bain de plus de quinze minutes. Alors non, je n'accepte pas plus de responsabilités.

-Severus, mon garçon, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Ce n'est qu'un titre. Tes responsabilités ne s'alourdiront pas encore plus. Crois-moi et puis tu me dois bien ça Severus. Après tous ce que j'ai fais pour toi. Un tout dernier service comme celui-là ne devrait pas te déranger, contre argumenta le directeur, le scrutant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pour encore quelques secondes et Severus souffla enfin :

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Albus eut un sourire victorieux et s'apprêta à expliquer à l'homme le nouveau régime quand Fumseck l'interrompit, tendant la patte.

Albus la prit et brisa le sceau tout en remerciant son phénix puis il commença sa lecture :

_Cher Albus,_

_Je suis très content et flatté que tu m'aies écrit et demandé une telle chose. J'ai commencé depuis quelque temps à penser que tu n'es plus parmi nous, mais quelle agréable surprise de recevoir un mot de ta part._

_Et pour répondre à ta demande, je dois dire que le choix ne manque pas ici. Nos élèves font partie de l'élite des élèves du monde sorcier et ils sont tous, aussi nombreux soient-ils, absolument brillants. _

_Mais, il faut avouer que je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule personne dès que j'ai lu ta lettre. Elle est particulièrement brillante et dépasse le niveau des autres élèves de loin. Je l'ai suivi pendant ses cinq années d'études ici et je dois dire qu'elle peut faire une excellente carrière à Poudlard. Elle a toutes les qualités requises et elle vient tous juste d'être diplômée. _

_D'ailleurs, je suis sur que tu là connais. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard._

_Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu peux la contacter au 13 St Paul's way, Ratcliff, Londres._

_Et je te l'assure Albus, cette fille est une occasion à ne pas rater._

_Bien à toi,_

_M. Wickram._

Albus replia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Il releva la tête et fixa son protégé, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

« -Quoi ? J'ai une culotte rouge sur la tête ?

-Non, non, mon garçon. C'est juste que je réfléchissais à l'année qui vient. Severus, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de revenir plus tard ? J'ai beaucoup à faire maintenant.

-Oui bien sur Albus. Et il partit précipitamment vers la porte, songeant à ce que voulait signifier le sourire d'Albus. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son joli fauteuil en cuir dans son petit appartement londonien. Elle était en train de lire. Ou plutôt en train d'essayer de lire. Car Hermione n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Elle pensait à Samuel, à son avenir, à ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas partie. Ils se seraient probablement mariés et auraient eus des enfants, mais jamais ils n'auraient été heureux. Ou plutôt, jamais elle n'aurait été heureuse. Elle pensa alors qu'elle était trop égoïste. Elle pensa à la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré. C'était le premier jour de la rentrée scolaire dans la prestigieuse école supérieure en magie et elle était seule. Elle ne connaissait personne. Elle s'était encore perdue dans les innombrables couloirs de l'établissement et au détour d'un de ces derniers, elle s'était pris un mur en plein visage. Ses livres et ses papiers s'étaient jetés sur l'occasion pour voler partout, trop heureux d'échapper de l'emprise trop serrée de la jeune fille. Elle s'accroupit précipitamment pour les ramasser, le rouge aux joues, maudissant sa maladresse quand une main apparu dans son champ de vision. Une main masculine, mais fine qui commença à l'aider. Hermione releva la tête et eut la bonne surprise de trouver un beau jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène et aux yeux très bleus, qui lui souriait. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Samuel Darcy. Son père était un riche homme d'affaires moldu et sa mère une sorcière. Hermione se souvint que c'était son premier ami depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Bien sur, elle était restée très en contact avec Harry et Ron, mais disons que Sam était son meilleur ami de l'école. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné avec elle, la faisant sentir plus femme. Chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais espéré sentir avec Harry et Ron. Il se comportait en Gentleman et ne se montrait jamais trop coléreux et avare, ou curieux ou…Bref, s'était l'homme parfait. Il était son confident et elle lui disait tout. Et vit qu'il avait suivi ses études dans une école allemande, il ne savait de la guerre que les petits articles qu'on réservait dans les journaux allemands. Donc, elle la lui raconta en détails. Elle parla aussi d'Harry, de Ron, de Ginny et de la vie à Poudlard. Elle avait aussi parlé de Severus. Et de la courte liaison qu'ils avaient eue ensemble. Elle avoua ses sentiments à Samuel et lui dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à oublier l'homme.<p>

Il lui avait aussi raconté sa vie. Son père trop strict, trop soucieux de son éducation, même si elle était magique. De sa mère trop affective et trop protectrice.

Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches au grand plaisir de Samuel, qui après trois longues années d'attente, avoua à Hermione qu'il voulait pousser les limites de l'amitié et entretenir une relation plus poussée. Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments ce jour-là, car la demande du jeune homme l'avait assez ébranlée.

Elle avait réfléchi puis accepté l'offre du jeune homme. Ils avaient entretenu une relation amoureuse qui avait duré deux ans et pendant laquelle Hermione s'était forcée d'être heureuse : elle avait l'homme parfait, l'école parfaite, l'avenir qui s'annonçait parfait. Severus lui avait demandé d'avoir ce genre de vie. Maintenant elle l'avait, alors pourquoi ne se sentait elle pas heureuse…Severus, Severus…pas une nuit elle n'avait passé sans penser à lui. Pas une fois elle n'avait joui sans s'imaginer dans ses bras. Elle se trouva écoeurante pour avoir trahi Samuel d'une façon aussi ignoble. Lui au moins était sincère quand il lui murmurait des « je t'aime ». Elle, jamais. Elle voulait se convaincre, mais jamais ses sentiments pour le jeune homme n'avaient dépassé l'amitié.

Severus…pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi était-il devenu une obsession pour elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se convaincre que sa joie et son épanouissement n'étaient pas liés à l'homme ?

Severus…Si elle n'avait pas quitté Poudlard cette nuit-là…Si elle était restée comme elle avait prévu de faire. Que ce serait-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait aimé et accepté dans sa vie ? Ou l'aurait-il ignoré et oublié tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux ?

D'habitude, elle ne s'autorisait pas à penser à lui aussi ouvertement, mais là, elle était trop fatiguée pour résister.

Une forme colorée qui se dirigeait vers sa fenêtre attira son attention. L'oiseau entra et se posa majestueusement sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle resta là, à le contempler les yeux ronds, sans bouger d'un pouce. Que faisait Fumseck dans son salon ?

L'oiseau battit doucement des ailes en signe d'impatience et tendit la patte. Elle put y voir, accroché, un parchemin venu tout droit de Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea, telle une automate vers ce papier qui l'intriguait tant, le prit, le descella et le lut…Une fois…Deux fois…Trois fois. Pour la quatrième fois, elle le lut à voix haute comme pour se convaincre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit le sens de l'expression » ne pas en croire ses yeux ! » :

_Chère Miss Granger, Hermione,_

_Après mes salutations les plus cordiales, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition. _

_Comme vous le savez, la rentrée scolaire est dans deux jours seulement et il se trouve que nous n'avons pas de professeur de Métamorphose. Alors je vous propose ce poste, ayant totalement confiance en votre intelligence et en vos capacités. Et puis notre cher Morpeus m'a fortement recommandé de vous contacter. _

_Miss Granger, je sais que pour l'instant vous êtes libre et si vous voulez je ne vous retiendrai pas plus que cette année (si vous acceptez bien sur). _

_Travailler à Poudlard est très prestigieux et cela embellira votre CV. _

_Communiquez-moi votre réponse aujourd'hui s'il vous plait, car nous manquons sérieusement de temps. _

_Fumseck attendra le temps qu'il faudra._

_En espérant une réponse positive, je vous salue et vous remercie de m'avoir accordé votre attention,_

_Albus.W.P._

Alors là, c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise.

Qu'allait elle f aire ? Accepter cette offre, plutôt tentante, impliquerait beaucoup de choses : retrouver Poudlard, le retrouver lui et faire face à tous ce qu'elle avait fuit cinq auparavant…retrouver Stangerson !

Mais refuser serait vraiment désolant, car on ne refuse pas un poste à Poudlard pour des raisons aussi stupides et aussi personnelles. « Soit professionnelle Granger, c'est ton avenir qui se joue, là ! » lui souffla sa conscience.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda Fumseck qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ? »

Il pencha la tête comme pour l'inciter à accepter.

« Oh et puis pourquoi pas ? »

Elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien.

Elle attrapa un parchemin qui traînait et y inscrit sa réponse, positive. Elle confia le parchemin à Fumseck, ayant pour seule image dans son esprit, l'image d'un homme tout en noir habillé, lui souriant amoureusement.

Elle était en train de faire les cent pas dans son petit salon quand le messager de Dumbledore revint avec une autre lettre. Elle déchira l'enveloppe, impatiente et lut son contenu fébrilement.

Il lui demandait de venir à Poudlard ce soir pour parler des formalités. Il demandait aussi de commencer la préparation de son bagage parce qu'elle devrait venir s'installer dès demain à l'école et il la remerciait. Il avait ajouté dans un post-scriptum qu'il trouvait les chocolats pralinés absolument succulents

Elle fit ce que le directeur lui demandait et à dix-neuf heures, elle transplana à Poudlard.

Un flot d'images bascula dans sa tête. Cette fameuse soirée ou la professeur de DFCM avait voulu détruire son avenir.

Elle se surprit à se souvenir de tous les détails :

Dumbledore les avait invités tous les trois à son bureau. Il les avait interrogés un à un puis les avait confrontés. Rogue avait tout nié et avait tenu tête à Stangerson. Par manque de preuves, Dumbledore avait redonné à Hermione son diplôme et avait nié tous ces faits en public, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Hermione fut la cible des moqueries des Serpentard, des regards méfiants et indignés des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, mais ce qui l'avait le plus blessée, c'était les regards blessés des Gryffondors, comme si elle les avait trahis. Seuls ses amis l'avaient soutenu, même si elle avait senti Ron l'observer discrètement.

Quant à Rogue, il avait disparu pour le reste de la soirée et ne s'était pas montré le lendemain lors du petit déjeuner d'adieu. Hermione se demanda si elle pouvait faire face à tout ce qui l'attendait derrière ces portes en fer.

Elle allait le savoir très bientôt.

* * *

><p>-Ah Miss Granger, je vous attendais !<p>

-Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolée si je vous ai fait attendre. Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Quelle jolie femme vous êtes devenue. Vous avez bien grandi.

-Merci professeur, répondit-elle en rougissant, c'est gentil de votre part.

-Quel mauvais hôte je fais, vous voulez un bonbon au citron, un thé ?

-De l'eau s'il vous plait. Elle commençait avoir la gorge sèche.

Elle but son eau et n'osa pas engager la conversation. L'homme devant elle l'intimidait toujours autant.

-Bon, lâcha-t-il enfin, parlant boulot. Vous allez enseigner la métamorphose à tous les élèves de l'école. Je sais, votre emploi du temps sera chargé alors je me propose de vous aider et de vous assister quand bon vous semble. Aussi, vous ferez vos rondes le lundi et le vendredi que vous partagerez respectivement avec le professeur Vector et le professeur Rogue. Votre appartement se trouve au troisième étage derrière le tableau d'une licorne noire, je vous y conduirai personnellement. Votre salaire sera de deux cent cinquainte Galions par moi et vous disposerez d'une prime de soixent quinze galions à Noël. Des questions ?

-Oui, professeur, je sais que vous allez m'aider pour mes cours et je vous en remercie, mais je pense que ce n'est pas assez…enfin, je ne connais rien du programme des élèves…j'ai plutôt oublié et ça fait cinq en que j'ai quitté Poudlard et puis…

-Excusez moi Hermione, j'ai oublié de vous précisez que Minerva a tout prévu à ma place et a laisser ses cours pour celui, ou dans ce cas-ci, celle qui la succédera. Je l'ai enverrai à vos quartiers dès ce soir. Autre chose ?

-Non, professeur. Merci beaucoup. Tout me convient. Je rentre chez moi pour l'instant j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler et je reviens demain à la première heure. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

-Bien sur Hermione. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne soirée à vous.

-A vous aussi professeur, répondit-elle dans un sourire satisfait.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, pensant que peut-être les choses se passeraient mieux qu'elle n'aurait imaginé quand la voix douce du professeur Dumbledore l'interpella :

-Miss Granger, une dernière question…

Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme, pensant qu'il avait oublié une formalité.

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenue Hermione ?

Elle le fixa, stoïque :

-Je vous demande pardon ?...Mais enfin professeur, c'est vous qui m'avez fait la demande et…

-Pour qui êtes-vous revenue ? La coupa-t-il sans défaillir.

Elle baissa la tête consciente qu'il avait toute devinée. Décidément, on ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher

-Écoutez-moi Hermione, rien ne peut vous empêcher d'être ensemble maintenant.

Elle releva la tête brusquement. Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Il poursuivit :

-Vous n'êtes plus son élève. Vous êtes sa collègue. Severus a passé ces cinq dernières années très seul et il a besoin de quelqu'un, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et vous êtes la personne qu'il lui faut, Hermione.

-Il ne voudra jamais de moi. Il ne m'acceptera jamais. Il est trop têtu et…sa voix s'étouffa et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux

-Hermione, ma fille, je vous croyais plus combattante. Vous êtes une Gryffondor par Merlin. Et je sais que vous l'aimez. Ne vous basez pas sur des jugements sans avoir agi. Allez lui parler. Peut être pas maintenant, mais parlez lui, c'est le seul moyen de savoir.

« Il a raison » se dit-elle. Il a toujours raison le professeur Dumbledore.

Elle quitta la pièce. Pensive.

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans savoir où ses jambes la menaient. Elle se remémora de nombreux souvenirs. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées entre ces murs. Poudlard lui avait tellement manqué. Elle devrait être heureuse de se retrouver dans l'établissement qu'elle considérait comme son chez-elle, mais il y avait ce poids qui l'empêchait de savourer ce retour.<p>

Elle réfléchissait. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle était confuse…perdue…Elle était devant le bureau de Rogue. Que faisait-elle devant le bureau du professeur Rogue ? Elle ne devrait surtout pas être ici. Elle vit son bras se lever et sa main se diriger dangereusement vers la porte. Ses doigts frappèrent le bois trois fois. Trois coups fermes. Et elle, elle était paralysée.

Elle savait qu'elle devait obéir à Dumbledore, mais pas aussi rapidement. Elle avait prévu d'y penser avant d'agir. Maintenant elle se retrouvait à prier pour que personne ne lui ouvre.

« Entrez »

Arrrrgh. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ?

Ses jambes avancèrent. Sa main s'empara de la poignée et le tourna. Et Hermione se retrouva devant Severus, totalement paralysé. Il avait maigri, mais il était tellement beau. Tellement virile.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était levé (1) comme s'il avait été frappé.

-Her…Miss Granger.

Severus paraissait troublé. Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Alors comme ça, elle était revenue. Pourquoi ? Allait-elle rester ? Elle a vraiment grandi, se dit-il. Elle était tellement belle, tellement fraîche…Tellement féminine.

Elle s'avança vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux et parla

-Pro…Severus.

Il frémit.

-…Je suis revenue et c'est uniquement pour toi. Rien n'a changé depuis cinq ans. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. J'ai continué mes études. J'ai trouvé un gentil jeune homme qui m'aimait. J'allais pouvoir avoir la vie parfaite que tu m'as demandé d'avoir. Mais je n'étais pas heureuse Severus, je ne faisais que penser à toi. Tu m'as promis que j'allais t'oublier, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier Severus. Et puis maintenant je ne suis plus ton élève alors tu n'as pas un seul vrai argument pour me rejeter. Je suis ta collègue désormais. Alors réfléchit Severus. Réfléchi et accepte-moi dans ta vie…

OK. Ni lui ni elle ne s'attendaient à une telle familiarité. À une telle franchise ou à une telle…brusquerie. Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait ébranlé Severus, à voir son visage décomposé par la surprise et la réflexion. Elle maudit sa langue toujours aussi tordue.

* * *

><p>Mlle Stangerson était sur son chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour prendre son emploi du temps quand elle vit une forme féminine entrer derrière la gargouille qui s'était écartée devant elle.<p>

C'était Granger. Que faisait cette petite peste ici ?

Son instinct de briseuse de ménage lui prédit que la femme irait chez Rogue après son entrevue avec Dumbledore, alors elle la devança.

Sur son chemin elle peaufina un plan qu'elle trouva brillant.

Elle entra dans le bureau de l'homme après avoir frappé bien sur. Il la gratifia d'un regard noir. Décidément, il la détestait toujours tant. Quant à elle, peut être avait-elle laissé tomber le plan de le séduire, mais jamais elle ne laisserait Granger l'avoir. C'était une question de principes. Et puisque le vieux fou ne s'était pas montré coopératif, elle s'y mettrait personnellement.

Elle demanda à Rogue une potion antidouleur pour ses pieds qui la faisait souffrir « à cause de ses maudits talons ».

Il se retint de faire un commentaire acerbe et s'apprêta à se lever pour lui apporter la potion alors elle lui demanda de rester assis qu'elle irait la chercher toute seule.

Il lui indiqua l'emplacement de la fiole. Un peu méfiant, mais de toutes les façons il vérifie toujours sa réserve avant de quitter son bureau. Il le saurait si elle mijotait quelques choses.

Donc, elle se dirigea vers la réserve et disparut dedans. Elle fit du bruit avec les fioles pour détourner l'attention. Dès qu'elle entendit une voix féminine s'élever derrière la porte. Elle sut que son plan allait marcher.

Elle déboutonna une bonne partie de sa chemise, ébouriffa ses cheveux et bousilla son rouge à lèvres et colla son oreille à la porte, attendant le bon moment pour sortir.

Elle écouta le discours de Granger…Trop chou…Mais les retrouvailles ne s'arrêteront pas à des déclarations naïves et Granger ne gagnera pas si rapidement la partie. Elle poussa la porte et sorti :

-Aaah Severus, c'était excellent ! Tu es un amour ! Je reviendr…Ah Miss Granger, vous êtes là, et bien Severus m'a…

Mais déjà Miss Granger était partie. « Quel dommage » se dit-elle et elle sourit à Rogue, triomphante.

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><em>(1)Je me suis inspirée de la scène dans Orgueil et Préjugés le film où Lizzie arrive à Netherfield après avoir marché de chez elle et Darcy est troublé par son arrivée. <em>

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous à plut même s'il y beaucoup de naration et peu de conversation( moi, j'aime pas beaucoup ça!) mais je sais pas pour vous.

Je pense que je vais en finir avec cette salope de Stangerson mais je sais pas comment m'en débarasser. Alors si vous avez des idées maléfiques et sadiques de comment elle va dégager pour de bon de la vie de Sev, faites moi par de vos idées. Elles sont toutes les bienvenues.

A bientot!


	7. quand tout s'arrangeou presque!

**Note de l'auteur: **voici le chapitre 7 et j'epère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis surprise moi même en écrivant ce chapitre. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça mais mes doigts m'ont devancé! Quant à Stangerson, c'est vrai que j'ai dis que j'allais m'en débarassé le prochain chapitre c'est à dire celui là mais j'ai resérvé le "scandale Stangerson" pour la soirée d'Haloween! En attendant, vos idées sont toujours les bienvenus...

Merci toutes (et tous?) pour vos reviews:

Hermione Jane Rogue: Merci pour ton commentaire et tu as tous deviné, maintenant Mione s'imagine des choses...

Ralliie:Merci pour ta review, j'aime bien l'idée de la faire étrangler par un biscuit ou peut être la faire noyer dans son bain, qui sais?

Eillen19: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je trouve ton idée splendide. Mais je pense que Severus et Hermione vont ensemble lui tendre ce piège. Ça fera beaucoup plus "couple"!

floflo68110: Merci pour ta review et merci parce que tu aimes ma fic (tu vois si tu me l'avais pas dit, je l'aurai jamais su!) Et la façon delaquelle la garce va disparaitre, va être la plus théatrale que possible. J'y travaille encore et je ferai un mélange de toutes vos idées!

Miss Lilith Samael et miss-svetlana-black merci pour vos reviews, je tenais particulièrement à introduire un truc qui a un rapport avec Orgueil et préjugés parce que je suis fanatique de ce roman, et puis j'ai toujours pensé que Darcy et Rogue se resemblent.

Merci merci pour les reviews de NatsuShizu et MarvoloStoker, et voici le chapitre 7. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu parce que notre "bien-aimée" Stangerson est encore là, mais en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'ai laissé encore un peu pour que vous continuiez à m'envoyer des reviews ;)

Maintenant, place à la lecture!

**Chapitre 7 : Quand tout s'arrange...ou presque!**

Severus était furieux. Non, il était fou de rage. Comment cette pute aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Lui qui rêvait de ces retrouvailles avec Hermione depuis tellement longtemps ? Lui qui ne parlait pas avec Stangerson depuis presque cinq ans ?

Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle était venue demander la potion. Il aurait dû se méfier d'une machination de sa part…Mais ses talents d'espion infaillible commençaient à s'affaiblir. Il devrait penser à s'entraîner un peu !

Mais maintenant il ne devait pas penser à sa carrière. Il avait des problèmes de cœur à résoudre… (Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de dire ça !)

Donc il sortit en courant de son bureau.

Hermione était furieuse. Non, elle était folle de rage. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et avec Stangerson en plus ! Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle avait considéré le fait qu'il ait pu avoir des aventures, mais pas Stangerson, pas la femme qui a failli briser sa vie des années plus tôt.

Et dire qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser devant lui…Et devant elle…Dire qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Ils devaient sûrement être en train de se moquer d'elle maintenant, et de sa naïveté, pensa-t-elle.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans son salon encore dénudé de décoration puis elle s'assit sur un canapé. Elle se leva et recommença sa course, mais vite elle se rassit. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse et humiliée. Il était peut-être encore temps de refuser l'offre de Dumbledore et de repartir chez elle.

De toutes les façons, ses affaires n'étaient pas encore là donc…

Quelqu'un venait de frapper la porte, pas trop doucement. Vu que personne ne réagissait, ce quelqu'un frappa encore une fois. Plus fort.

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir.

Severus était en train de courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de la Gryffondor, mais elle n'était nulle part.

Avec un peu de chance, il la trouverait dans ses appartements. Il se remit à courir, mais après une courte distance s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les appartements d'Hermione.

Il fit demi-tour et partit tout aussi rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui lui fournit les informations dont il avait besoin et fit taire ses interrogations d'un simple regard.

Il se remit à courir vers le troisième étage. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait faire pour cette femme. Heureusement que le château était vide. En même temps, il était essoufflé.

Il frappa le tableau plusieurs fois. La licorne qui dormait tranquillement se réveilla et partit tout en lançant un regard indigné à Severus. Lui, il s'en fichait royalement.

Elle lui ouvrit enfin et d'après son expression, elle devait être surprise. Il réalisa soudain qu'il manquait d'air, que sa gorge était sèche et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter, car elle avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches et elle avait haussé les sourcils.

« J'ai réfléchi », lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut la porte au nez. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le Severus normal aurait été furieux du comportement de la jeune fille, il serait parti, marmonnant quelques jurons. Mieux encore, il se serait remis à tambouriner ce fichu tableau pour lui hurler dessus. Mais là, ce n'était pas le Severus normal qui agissait. Il se remit quand même à frapper à la porte.

Sans surprise, personne n'ouvrit alors il s'approcha et dit d'une voix forte :

Hermione, je compte camper devant votre porte jusqu'à ce que vous m'ouvriez.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle n'ouvre et il s'était adossé au mur, pensant à abandonner, lorsque le grincement d'une porte attira son attention. Il se redressa réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Que me voulez-vous ? Vous êtes venu vous moquer de moi c'est ça ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas emmené votre amante avec vous, comme ça vous ne vous fatiguerez pas à lui répéter la façon de laquelle vous m'avez humilié encore une fois !

Hermione, ne vous…Ne te fais pas des histoires. Il n'y a rien entre moi et cette femme.

Alors c'est un pur hasard si elle est sortie de votre réserve, démaquillée, décoiffée et presque nue comme si elle était en pleine partie de jambes en l'air ?

C'est exactement le cas Hermione.

La prochaine fois que vous voudrez mentir, essayez d'être un peu plus crédible Professeur.

Elle s'apprêta à lui envoyer la porte au nez encore une fois, mais il ne laissa pas faire, coinçant son pied entre la porte et l'embrasure.

-Tu devrais écouter ma version des faits Hermione. Dit-il doucement en repoussant la porte.

- Et qu'elle est votre version des faits Professeur ? Demanda-t-elle le défiant du regard.

- Je pense que Stangerson le fait exprès. Elle ne veut pas te voir avec moi, elle ne veut pas nous voir ensemble.

Ce « nous » commença à briser la glace qu'elle s'était formée quelques minutes auparavant.

-Et pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ça, je ne le sais pas.

Ils turent, chacun réfléchissait.

-Et puis, elle n'est pas mon amante. Elle ne l'a jamais été…

Hermione fut surprise par cette réplique, elle leva brusquement sa tête pou rencontrer son regard.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier ce qui s'était passé quelques années auparavant. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié et je vivais dans l'espoir de te revoir.

Ce que venait de dire Severus était tellement romantique et tellement mignon. Très vite, un sourire s'était formé sur le visage d'Hermione.

Et puis tu ne devrais avoir aussi peu de confiance en moi Hermione.

Mais déjà elle s'était avancée et avait posé une main sur sa joue après avoir replacé une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retira très vite.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu as réfléchi. Murmura-t-elle en glissant des mains sur les épaules de l'homme. Le tutoiement était revenu spontanément.

-Oui, en effet. Je pensais que tu apprécierais de te joindre à une conférence sur les potions à base de sang de dragon à Londres, samedi prochain. Et puis, nous aurons le reste de la journée pour nous.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire qui fit fondre son cœur puis à un baiser…de retrouvailles.

Hermione s'était installée dans ses nouveaux appartements le lendemain des ses « réconciliations » avec Severus. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Et à samedi.

La jeune femme décora son nouveau chez elle d'une manière à la fois chaleureuse et sobre. Pas trop Gryffondor au cas où Severus n'apprécierait pas. Parce que oui, elle comptait le recevoir chez elle. Et plus d'une fois.

Elle avait une seconde entrevue avec Dumbledore qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder d'une drôle de façon. Comme s'il savait tous. Il sait tout.

Il lui avait remis trente années de travail de Minerva. Hermione n'aurait qu'à les revisiter. Il lui avait aussi expliqué Poudlard côté administration. Elle était aussi responsable des Gryffondors à présent.

Hermione était comblée. Les choses n'auraient pas pu aller mieux : elle travaillait à Poudlard. Rogue l'avait enfin accepté dans sa vie et elle sentait pour la première fois depuis des années sereines.

Elle contacta Harry pour lui faire part des derniers événements. Depuis la cheminée qui se trouvait dans son salon, elle l'appela.

-Harry, Harryyyyyyyy ! T'es là ?

-Oui, oui Hermione, j'arrive. Répondit la voix lointaine de son meilleur ami. James tu peux aider ta sœur à mettre ses chaussettes s'il te plait ?

Elle sourit en entendent Harry. Il avait désormais sa petite famille. C'est vrai qu'il était sorti avec Luna pendant la dernière année d'étude, mais disant qu'après sa rupture avec cette dernière il s'est plutôt bien remis avec Ginny. Il était maintenant père d'un James de trois ans et demi et d'une toute petite Lily Rose. Hermione était la marraine du plus grand d'entre eux.

Oui Hermione ? Je suis désolé Ginny est sortie faire les courses et je suis seul avec les enfants. Enfin tu sais comment je suis…Qu'est-ce que t'as de neuf toi ?

Tu ne devineras jamais Harry ! Je vais travailler à Poudlard. Je suis le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, tu te rends compte ? Je vais prendre la place de McGonagall !

Mais c'est génial Hermione. Comment t'as fait pour avoir le poste ?

Rien du tout. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a contacté et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. En plus je suis la directrice des Gryffondors.

Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Hermione. James tu as laissé ta sœur toute seule ? Et si elle tombe du lit ?

Mais papa, je zeux dire bonzour à tata Mione. S'teu plaiiiit. Gémis une voix derrière Harry.

Bon ok viens lui parler à ta tata Mione, je vais chercher ta sœur. Hermione, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en se retournant vers son amie.

D'accord Harry. Mais déjà une petite tête brune était apparue dans son champ de vision. Jamie mon chou ? Comment tu vas mon cœur ?

Bien, Mione, à la maternelle il y a un nounours gros comme ça. Raconta-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras pour montrer la taille du nounours. Et en plus, il fait des gros câlins ! Dis Mione quand tu viens me voir ? Tu me manques beaucoup.

Très bientôt mon cœur, promit-elle souriante du brusque changement de sujet du petit.

Harry revint et demanda à son fils d'aller chatouiller sa sœur qui était dans la poussette avant que maman ne vienne jouer les rabat-joie.

- Alors comme ça tu retournes à Poudlard. C'est-à-dire que tu vas devenir collègue avec lui.

- Oui en effet. J'allais justement t'en parler. Severus et moi allons sortir ensemble samedi prochain. Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ?

- Non, du tout. Je conclus par ce que tu viens de dire que tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai essayé, crois moi. Rien n'y fait Harry, c'est l'homme de ma vie.

- Tu sembles bien décidée Hermione et je ne chercherai pas à changer ton avis. Après tous, sans ton Rogue, jamais nous n'aurons pu vaincre Voldemort non ?

- Non, en effet Harry, répondit-elle en riant. Bon, je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai encore du travail.

- Ok, mais passes nous voir dimanche prochain, si tu trouves le ton, invita-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Ginny aimerait sûrement extirper des détails croustillants sur ton « rendez-vous »

Elle lui répondit qu'elle essayerait et repartit vers son bureau, travailler sur les feuilles de McGonagall.

La soirée passa bien vite et lendemain arriva encore plus vite. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à la matinée de la rentrée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et elle fut émerveillée. Des elfes courraient partout, mais aussi les professeurs qui avaient des derniers détails à régler. Rusard astiquait la porte d'entrée pour la nième fois tout en criant sur un elfe de maison qui avait renversé le sceau d'eau sans faire exprès.

Elle vit le professeur Dumbledore sortir de la Grande Salle marchant à grands pas suivit de près par Severus qui avait l'air absolument furieux.

- Mais Albus, entendit-elle soupirer, vous m'aviez promis que ce n'étaient que de simples formalités. Vous n'avez jamais mentionné que je devais aller chercher les tires bouchons de première année. Hagrid peut très bien le faire.

- Non, Severus, répondit le mage d'un ton qu'on emploierait pour un bébé de deux ans, les traditions de cette école veulent que le directeur adjoint aille chercher les élèves de première année au bord du lac. C'est tout.

- Il est hors de question que j'y aille, Albus. S'obstina le professeur encore

- Comme si tu allais te perdre sur le chemin de retour. Tu le feras Severus, tu n'as pas le choix.

Maintenant ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de la remarquer.

- Peut être que tu m'obligeras à le faire Albus. Et si c'est le cas, alors je te promets que ces pauvres enfants auront la peur de leur vie avant même d'avoir eu un cours avec moi.

Hermione s'apprêtait à partir vers la Grande Salle, un sourire béat sur le visage, quand la voix du professeur Dumbledore l'interpella :

- Ah Miss Granger, vous êtes là. Rejoignez-nous. Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Quelque chose disait à Hermione qu'un danger approchait. Elle se retourna lentement vers les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha et les salua poliment. C'était bizarre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Severus dans les yeux. Un point juste devant son oreille gauche lui sembla très intéressant quand elle lui avait soufflé un bonjour tout timide.

-Hermione, il se trouve que notre cher Severus refuse obstinément d'aller accueillir les nouveaux élèves près du lac. Je me suis dit que vous seriez la seule à le faire changer d'avis. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes l'unique personne qu'il écoutera. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette impression, sourit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil entendu à Hermione.

Celle-ci était totalement sidérée. « Ok, pause, analysons la situation », se dit-elle, « Dumbledore sait à propos de Severus et moi. Oui, mais de là à nous taquiner comme ça. Il veut me faire fondre de honte ou quoi. Oh, et puis regarde-moi ce rose sur les joues de Severus. Tellement chou. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Rien que pour voir ses joues rosir. »

-Oh, mais Severus », à présent elle ne trouvait aucun gène à le regarder dans les yeux, « je te connaissais plus obéissant », elle se surprit elle-même de son audace, « soit un gentil garçon et fais ce que le professeur Dumbledore te dis, tu seras récompensé, d'accord ? »

Severus était bouche bée, absolument troublé face à ce que venait de dire Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Qu'allait-il dire de toutes les façons ? Il ne pouvait pas l'engueuler, il en était incapable et il maudit sa faiblesse envers cette femme. Il se rendit compte après quelques secondes que sa bouche était encore ouverte alors il la ferma et partit dans une autre direction. Il devait absolument s'éloigner de la jeune femme et du vieux fou.

-Et bien, le problème est réglé, entendit Hermione, merci pour votre intervention…subtile.

Et il partit lui aussi. Un bruit parvenant de l'estomac d'Hermione lui rappela qu'elle n'avait encore rien mangé.

Severus, de son coté ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ses jambes l'avaient mené à son bureau. Il commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Hermione était revenue, pour lui de surcroits. Il avait décidé de lui céder une place dans son cœur, il était même certain qu'il ne la laissera pas filer encore une fois. En même temps, elle était une jeune femme, donc, elle aimerait bien se faire séduire et courtiser par un homme. Mais lui, il était très mal placé pour ce genre de choses. Et puis, elle s'était mise à le taquiner devant le professeur Dumbledore. Elle l'avait même fait rougir avec ses insinuations, alors qu'il ne rougissait jamais. Après des kilomètres parcourus devant la cheminée, il décida qu'il laisserait son côté homme amoureux et passionné parler pour une fois.

La journée passa vite et la nuit s'était doucement installée. Les élèves étaient arrivés. Quand Hermione était entrée dans la Grande Salle, ils s'étaient déjà installés. L'entrée de la jeune femme ne passa pas aussi inaperçue qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Des têtes s'étaient tournées à son passage et des murmures se firent entendre : « Mais c'est Hermione Granger, l'amie de Harry Potter ! » « Je me souviens j'étais en première année quand elle est partie de Poudlard » « On l'appelait la pute à Serpentard celle-là ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? » . Hermione jeta un regard noir au Serpentard qui venait de dire ces répliques. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réactions, mais elle ne se laissera pas démonté par ces commentaires ou ce genre d'élève. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs. Severus y était déjà. Elle s'installa à côté de lui. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil puis murmura un « bonsoir » plus ou moins indifférent avant de se lever et de partir.

Un vacarme régnait dans la Grande Salle lorsque Severus revint avec, derrière lui, un groupe d'enfants plus petits les uns que les autres. Il était allé les recueillir au bord du lac sagement. Il ne les avait pas effrayés comme il aurait aimé le faire, mais disons que sa réputation avait du l'aider sur ce coup-là. Un seul petit regard « innocent » et il fut épargné de leur bruit pendant le trajet de retour.

Il arriva à la Grande Salle et debout sur l'estrade il expliqua le fonctionnement de la répartition d'un ton totalement désintéressé puis commença à appeler les élèves un à un pour les répartir.

La liste interminable fut enfin finie et Severus put prendre place. Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de se lever et de réclamer le silence. Il présenta Hermione qui se leva, intimidée par les acclamations de la plupart des élèves, mais elle se rassit précipitamment.

La voix chatouilleuse de Severus arriva à ses oreilles.

« J'ai été sage pendant toute la cérémonie. J'ai obéis à Albus et je n'ai même pas dit un mot méchant. C'est quoi ma récompense ? »

Son souffle chaud chatouillait le lobe de son oreille et elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Elle ne se tourna pas pour rencontrer son regard qu'elle devinait brûlant, mais glissa sa main sous la nappe de la table. Elle tapota doucement son genou puis remonta dangereusement le long de sa cuisse. Elle effleura son bas ventre du bout des doigts et devina que ça avait commencé à durcir.

« Ton cadeau t'attends samedi Severus »

L'homme s'était figé comme une pierre. Il avait le regard alarmé et les poings serrés. Il détourna la tête vivement et reprit la contemplation de son assiette. Décidément, il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec elle.

La semaine passa bien vite et Hermione se retrouva parfaitement à sa place. Le niveau des élèves était bien mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'avait pas vu Severus sauf pendant les repas et même s'ils s'assoyaient côte à côte, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Le vendredi soir, elle ne le croisa pas pendant sa ronde. Elle pensa avec peu de conviction que c'était mieux ainsi. Qu'elle ne devait pas faire vendredi ce qui devait être fait samedi. Elle était sure que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'auraient pas su se retenir.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avec une boule dans l'estomac. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Severus à neuf heures devant les grilles de l'école, ça voulait dire qu'elle aurait…trente minutes pour se préparer !

Elle prit la douche la plus rapide du monde, sécha et lissa ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Elle se maquilla très légèrement d'un autre coup de baguette, mangea deux toasts beurrés en deux secondes et passa plus de quinze minutes à choisir ses vêtements. Elle opta enfin pour des jeans très serrés, un chemisier à petites fleurs au décolleté prononcé et courte veste. Elle mit des escarpins et remit une dernière fois de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir avant de sortir : à la fois féminine et décontractée, parfaite pour passer une journée dans le Londres moldu. Elle empoigna son sac à main et se précipita vers la sortie.

Elle arriva après seulement trois minutes de retard. Severus faisait les cent pas. Il avait l'air soucieux :

« Bon…jour » dit-il dès qu'elle fut à son niveau, mais très vite son regard avait glissé le long de sa poitrine pour s'arrêter à la naissance de ses seins.

-Tu …es en retard, continua-t-il difficilement.

-De seulement trois minutes Severus, n'en fait pas un drame. J'ai eu une panne de réveil.

Elle était radieuse et probablement flattée par l'effet que faisaient ses seins sur lui. Quant à lui, il fut agréablement surpris par le ton familier qu'elle avait prit avec lui et pria pour que cela dure l'éternité.

Il portait une chemise moldue à rayures bleues, un pantalon d'un bleu très foncé attaché par une ceinture en cuir et il tenait une veste de la même texture que le pantalon. Hermione se demandait si elle allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au soir pour lui sauter dessus

-On y va, dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Ils sortirent et transplanèrent dans une ruelle déserte. Ils échangèrent très peu de mots sur leur chemin vers la salle de conférence. Hermione était trop absorbée par le bras musclé de Severus qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Lui était trop absorbé par le mouvement que faisait sa poitrine à chaque pas. Par ses joues qui rougissaient à cause de ses pas rapides et par son souffle rapide qu'il devina chaud. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, car déjà sous son pantalon de moldu, il commençait à durcir.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble qui, à première vue, semblait très banal. Severus glissa un papier dans ce qui semblait être une boite aux lettres et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione glissa sa main sur le bras de Severus et elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de l'homme. Elle lui laissa le temps de refuser cette étreinte, mais au lieu de ça, il la traîna doucement vers l'entrée.

Hermione découvrit que Severus n'était pas aussi détesté que ça dans cet univers qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploré. Il n'était pas devenu tout joyeux et souriant, mais il semblait plus à l'aise et moins tendu.

-Aaah Severus tu es là ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna vers la personne et trouvèrent un homme grand et blond d'à peu près le même âgé que Severus. Hermione le trouva charmant, pas plus.

-Et en charmante compagnie en plus. Mais présente-moi donc cette charmante créature.

Hermione détestait être traitée de créature. Elle n'était pas une bête de foire.

-Julius, quel plaisir de te revoir, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix presque furieuse, Je te présente Hermione, mon amie. Hermione voici Julius, on a fait le deuxième cycle en étude de potions ensemble.

« Mon amie » Hermione trouva le terme adéquat à la situation. « Compagne » serait trop officiel et « petite amie » serait trop 'ado boutonneux'. « Amie » était parfait.

La jeune femme fut surprise par ce Julius qui avait pris sa main libre pour l'embrasser. Il resta beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Et celui de Severus aussi, car, il était en train de broyer l'autre main d'Hermione.

-Hum, Hum, fit Severus de sa voix grave.

Le blond quitta la main de la Gryffondor et se releva doucement. Pendant ce temps, la main de Severus avait quitté la main d'Hermione. Mais, bien vite la jeune femme se retrouva avec le bras de Severus autour de sa taille.

-Je pense, continua-t-il d'une voix trainante, que tu as compris qu'Hermione et moi sommes ensemble.

Si Hermione fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

-Mais oui, bien sur mon cher Severus. Mais sa main était si douce…tu es très chanceux, soupira-t-il sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

Celle-ci rougit fortement et chercha le regard de Severus, implorant de l'aide.

-Oui en effet, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire avant de se pencher vers les lèvres de la femme et les embrassa.

Hermione était dépassée par les événements et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, il s'était éloigné. Il adressa un regard satisfait à un Julius médusé qui partit après un bref salut.

La jeune femme dirigea son regard sur l'homme et l'interrogea du regard :

- Je suis possessif de nature, dit-il innocemment.

- Tu évites la question Severus.

- Quelle question? Tu ne m'as rien demandé ma chère, argumenta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils dont il avait le secret.

De grands potionistes de toutes les nationalités venaient le saluer. Et chaque fois, il se montrait très poli avec les hommes et un parfait Gentleman avec les femmes. Il présentait Hermione comme étant son amie. Pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché la taille de la femme.

La conférence se passa dans un amphithéâtre et dura plus de trois heures pendant lesquelles les gestes d'affection entre le couple se multipliaient. Entre les chuchotements à l'oreille, les sourires discrets et les regards en coin, chacun d'eux vivait le flirt parfait.

Ils passèrent la journée à se balader dans Londres, à visiter des musées et des endroits que Severus ne connaissait pas. Hermione avait même découvert qu'il avait peur du vide ou plutôt qu'il détestait « ces machines moldues auxquelles on ne devrait jamais faire confiance ». Quand ils avaient fait un tour dans la London Eye, il était resté accroché à une poutre refusant obstinément de regarder en bas. Et lorsqu'Hermione essaya d'argumenter entre deux crises de rires, il avait expliqué que pour les balais, il pouvait toujours contrôler. Puis il avoua d'une voix basse, à peine audible que même quand il était sur un balai ou quand il volait, jamais il ne regardait en bas.

Vint l'heure du dîner et Hermione les conduisit dans un petit restaurant très intime dans une petite rue de la ville. L'ambiance était parfaite : lumière tamisée, un disque de Jazz et de toutes petites tables. Ils prirent place dans un coin isolé et dès qu'ils s'assirent, leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Pendant que Severus commandait un bon vin, Hermione retira sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise. Dès que l'homme rapporta son attention à elle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son joli décolleté. Il releva rapidement le regard, mais déjà un sourire rusé s'était formé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il avala son verre de vin d'un trait.

-Alors Severus, tu ne travailles pas sur un nouveau projet ? J'ai entendu dire que tu…

Et une conversation des plus intéressantes s'entama. Un garçon se présenta et ils commandèrent une salade de fruits de mer en entrée. Un filet grillé pour Severus et de l'escalope marinée à la sauce tartare et à la crème fraîche.

Ils mangeaient et parlaient, ne se quittant jamais des yeux sauf pour Severus, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à détacher son regard de son copain : le décolleté. Ils en étaient à leur seconde bouteille de vin, et Severus avait très chaud. D'un geste très spontané et d'une extrême lenteur, il leva lourdement sa main et détacha nonchalamment les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Hermione était absolument hypnotisée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle en avait même oublié de parler.

-Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu étais en train de parler, mais tu t'es interrompue soudainement !

-Oui, désolée Severus, se reprit-elle rapidement, je vais aux toilettes me rafraîchir.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il perplexe.

Il prit sa coupe pour une gorgée de vin pendant qu'Hermione se levait. D'abord, elle lui offrit une vue extraordinaire de ses seins pendant qu'elle se penchait. Il put même voir son soutien-gorge. Puis elle lui tourna dos pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau, lui offrant une autre vue mais de ses fesses cette fois. Elles étaient parfaites. Severus ne pouvait en détacher les yeux…Et puis ses hanches et ses cuisses, mises en valeur par ses jeans et ses talons. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait où il le fallait, et Severus avait oublié de décoller la coupe de vin de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle revint, le Serpentard avait une érection phénoménale et il était affreusement mal à l'aise. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de le cacher à Hermione. Il pria aussi pour que le dessert ne contienne pas beaucoup d'aliments aphrodisiaques, parce que sinon, il exploserait dans ce putain de pantalon moldu avant même d'arriver à Poudlard.

-ça te dérangerait si je choisis le dessert pour toi ? Ils font le meilleur fondant au chocolat ici, demanda la jeune femme en plaçant ses cheveux derrière sa nuque, donnant à l'homme une vue parfaite de son cou et de sa poitrine.

Un « non » échappa involontairement de la bouche de Severus et aussitôt il regretta ce mot.

Le dessert arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Severus et ils mangèrent dans un silence presque gênant :

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est très bon Hermione, excellent choix, répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Severus, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !

-Oh, vraiment ? Interrogea-t-il, mais le cœur n'y était pas, « c'est sûrement le vin, on devrait y aller ».

Hermione ne sut comment ils avaient payé ni comment ils étaient sortis, encore moins comment elle se trouvait à l'instant devant le tableau qui cachait son appartement avec un Severus très tendu en face d'elle.

Un silence trop gênant s'installa entre eux et Hermione avait beaucoup attendu ce moment. Elle voulait lui sauter dessus maintenant.

-Bon et bien, bonne nuit alors…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura sa bouche d'un baiser papillon.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, répondit-il après s'être reculé.

Il partit presque en courant dans l'autre sens et la laissa plantée devant sa porte.

TBC...

Oui, c'est déjà terminé pour aujourd'hui mais si je reçois beaucoup de reviews, vous aurez votre chapitre bientot!

N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis, même s'ils sont négatifs.

À bientôt.


	8. Tu ne partiras pas comme ça !

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 qui est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre, enfin, si vous voulez bien d'un épilogue parce que sinn ce sera le dernier. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si moi j'ai pas trop aimé le début de la fin de ce chapitre...vous comprendrez quand vous lirez !

Miss Lilith Samael floflo68110 Raliie miss-svetlana-black Jyuune-chan Maroussa Hermione Jane Rogue, merci toutes (ou tous) pour vos reviews ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de plaisir, et pour ce chapitre je vous resérve un lemon!

Eilleen19: (j'adore tn pseudo, une cousine à nommer une de ses jumelles Eillen en hommage à la mère de Sev! J'adore ce prénom) Et tu as vu juste, elle ne va pas le laisser partir comme ça!

Rien ne m'appartient...

Beta Correction: Love Gaara of the Sand, que je remercie beaucoup

**Chapitre 8 : Tu ne partiras pas comme ça !**

Hermione sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Et il était déjà au détour d'un couloir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir, pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette fois.

« Severus Tobias Rogue arrêtes toi immédiatement » s'écria-t-elle et au même moment elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé, rageur.

Quant à lui, il s'était arrêté soudainement, comme foudroyé par ses mots.

Elle arriva à son niveau et le dépassa pour arriver en face de lui.

« -Tu n'avais pas l'intention de t'enfuir, dis ?

-Hermione, je n'avais pas l'intention de 'm'enfuir'. On a passé une bonne journée et maintenant, je rentre chez moi. Je ne te dois rien à ce que je sache. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix imperturbable.

Hermione sut qu'il essayait de la blesser. Elle le connaissait trop bien maintenant et ne se laissera pour autant être déstabilisée.

-Non, tu ne me dois rien Severus mais j'ai, naïvement, pensé qu'après une journée aussi superbe que celle-ci… Et bien, j'ai pensé que nous dépasserions le stade du simple petit bisou avant de se dire bonne nuit…

Tout en parlant, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait glissé ses mains sur le torse de l'homme.

-J'ai voulu et je veux encore passer la nuit avec toi, continua-t-elle, d'ailleurs c'est ça la récompense que je t'avais promise et je pensais aussi que tu avais compris.

-J'ai compris Hermione, j'ai compris. Mais…je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en glissant son pouce sur la joue de l'homme qui déjà était en train de perdre sa concentration.

-Je, je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi Hermione. Je t'avais dis de chercher un homme de ton âge qui te conviendra. Pourquoi es-tu revenue Hermione ? Pourquoi ? Il avait inconsciemment rapproché son visage du sien et sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

-J'ai essayé Severus, je l'ai cherché cet homme et il se trouve que c'est toi. Je le sais depuis le début. Je suis revenue pour t'aimer Severus, alors laisse-moi faire.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne te ferai pas ça.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et s'éloigna.

-Tu ne me connais pas Hermione. Et tu ne connais pas le monstre qui sommeille en moi, reprit-il, J'ai bandé comme un adolescent dégénéré la moitié du temps et l'autre moitié je l'ai passé à mater tes formes comme un sale pervers

-Peut être que c'est simplement parce que mes formes te plaisent et que tu es amoureux, argumenta-elle

-Dans un autre temps je t'aurais violé pour assouvir à mes besoins, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte sa réplique, et puis qui sait ? Si jamais je rentre un jour, en ayant trop bu, qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire ?

Donc, il avait envisagé le fait qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, pensa Hermione. Peut-être qu'il avait pensé à la situation plus qu'il ne le laissait apparaître, se dit-elle. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le bon chemin. Il ne faut juste as le brusquer. Il confondait ses sentiments pour la jeune femme et son attirance à son égard avec ses missions de Mangemort. S'était ça le problème et Hermione va y remédier.

Elle rompit la distance qu'il avait imposée et se colla à lui encore une fois.

-Tu n'es ni un adolescent en proie de ses hormones, ni un pervers. Et la guerre est terminée depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Je pense que tu t'es assez puni à vivre dans la culpabilité de tes erreurs passées et qu'il est grand temps que tu vives ta vie…Et je me porte volontiers pour t'accompagner dans un chemin nouveau.

Hermione pouvait sentir son corps encore tendu sous ses mains, mais dans ses yeux, une ombre dansait. Elle sut qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la faille. Alors doucement elle glissa ses bras de chaque côté des cotes de Severus et les joignit à son dos puis elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant tout bas :

« Maintenant je suis là pour toi…Et tu ne m'échapperas pas »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise puis elle sentit les bras de Severus bougé dans son dos. Ses grandes mains vinrent faire des cercles dans son dos et il la serra encore plus fort. Hermione put alors sentir l'entre jambes de l'homme qui se faisait dur. Elle releva la tête et après un bref sourire elle l'embrassa. Il rependit aussitôt tout en entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la femme d'un geste loin d'être doux. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un combat qui ne trouva pas de gagnant. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent enfin.

« -Imagines qui Rusard nous surprend, pouffa Hermione, ou pire encore, un élève !

-Il sera traumatisé pour le restant de sa vie, répondit Severus sur le même temps, allons chez toi, continua-t-il en prenant son sérieux.

Elle lui lança un sourire radieux qui fit fondre le cœur de l'homme. Elle prit sa main d'un geste spontané, mais à cause duquel Severus se sentit exploser d'amour pour la Gryffondore. Il la suivit sagement jusqu'au tableau de la licorne, hypnotisé par le mouvement que faisaient ses cheveux à chacun de ses pas.

Alors qu'elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer l'enchantement qui ouvrait la porte, Severus ne put résister à l'envie de poser ses mains sur les hanches, appétissantes, d'Hermione. Il glissa ses mains sur les flancs de sa belle et se pressa à son dos, faisant exprès de lui faire sentir son érection cette fois-ci puis il lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Dieu, qu'elle voulait cet homme. Et tout de suite.

« J'ai envie de toi » entendit-elle à son oreille

Ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Et il faut dire qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle fit volte-face et pendant que la porte s'ouvrait, elle attrapa l'homme en noir par le col de sa petite chemise moldu et l'attira vers elle pour un baiser encore plus fougueux et passionné que le premier.

La nuit s'annonçait longue.

* * *

><p>Ils s'écroulèrent, essoufflés, sur le lit. Ils étaient haletants et en sueur. Severus passa une main sous la tête d'Hermione et la tira vers lui. Il n'oublia pas au passage de lui voler un baiser.<p>

Elle posa sa main sur le torse de l'homme et commença à caresser les poils qui parsemaient la peau de l'homme. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, les caresses, devenues sensuelles, se firent plus prononçais. Hermione promena sa main plus vers le ventre de Severus afin de taquiner la ligne de poils fins qui indiquaient le chemin vers se qu'un homme pourrait avoir de plus précieux. D'ailleurs, quelque chose entre les cuisses de l'homme commençait à manifester sa présence.

« Tu en veux encore ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, mais basse et ô combien sexy.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et lui lança un regard malicieux puis elle déclara

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi »

« Femme, tu vas finir par m'épuiser. C'est la cinquième fois ce soir et …

Mais déjà elle s'était assise à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il étouffa un gémissement. Il posa ses mains sur les seins de la femme sur lui sans aucun gène et désormais son copain le pénis était fièrement dressé. Encore une fois.

Hermione quitta la bouche de son homme, se qui le fit protester, mais déjà elle s'attaquait à la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis à son cou, le dévorant presque.

Severus avait rejeté la tête en arrière, pour mieux apprécier les baisers de la femme.

Elle continua son chemin et s'attaqua au torse de Severus. Elle l'embrassa parfois langoureusement parfois chastement d'autres fois.

Elle continua sa route et rencontra enfin son sexe dressé. Elle n'hésita pas à l'embrassait et Severus se courba tellement il aimait ça. Il avait empoigné l'oreiller qui soulevait sa tête et était en train de le serrer tellement fort qu'on pouvait voir ses phalanges blanchir. Sa bouche était entrouverte cherchant désespérément de l'air et sa respiration était saccadée.

La vision d'un Severus soumis et totalement abandonné à elle, donna à Hermione une folle envie de continuer se qu'elle avait commencé.

Elle lécha la verge de l'homme, lentement, torturant l'homme. Severus ne respirait plus, il soufflait bruyamment et le pauvre oreiller était sûrement en train d'agoniser.

« Hermione, je t'en pris…C'est de la torture » réussit-il à dire

« Une torture qui fait plaisir » répondit-elle entre deux coups de longue.

Elle prit enfin la verge de l'homme dans sa bouche et commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient très lents, mais pendant lesquels, elle prit soin de ne pas rater un centimètre carré de la peau de l'homme.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione et lui intima de faire un mouvement plus rapide.

« Plus vite Hermione, plus…aah »

Tout en accélérant les mouvements, Hermione avait mordillé le sexe de l'homme se qui le fit perdre tous ses moyens.

D'un geste ferme, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre sur les hanches de son Serpentard et fut des mouvements très rapides désormais.

Severus gémissait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il était au bord de l'extase.

« Oh putain Hermione, c'est tellement bon…Aaaah, oui…plus vite…Arrête-toi tout de suite, sinon, on en restera là »

Il la fit rouler sur le dos et la pénétra soudainement, sans aucun préliminaire. Se qui eut pour effet de les faire échapper un cri de plaisir et ils se retinrent de ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Severus donna des coups de rein de plus en plus violent. Et à chaque fois, un cri s'échappait de la bouche d'Hermione.

Et dans un son plus proche du hurlement, Severus put sentir les muscles d'Hermione se contracter autour de lui. Il donna deux, trois autres coups à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer qu'il la comblait dans tous les sens du terme puis il se permit de jouir dans un gémissement sonore.

Il s'écroula sur elle et enfuit son visage au creux de son cou, humectant son odeur son odeur.

« Dis donc, tu n'as rien perdu de ta forme, toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse.

Mais pour toute réponse, elle fut gratifiée d'un ronflement.

Severus donna un dernier un baiser à Hermione avant de venir s'allonger à ses cotés sur le lit. On était le 31 octobre, matin, jour de vacances et le couple venait juste de faire l'amour. Quoi de meilleur pour se réveiller après tout ?

Presque deux s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais le rythme battait toujours son plein.

À part les extra ordinaires soirées, ou ils s'entraînaient à faire des enfants. Ils passaient leurs temps libres ensemble à lire, à parler ou à profiter de la présence l'un à l'autre tout simplement.

Severus put voir pendant se temps qu'il n'avait plus affaire à la petite miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, mais à une jeune femme mature et responsable. Quoiqu'elle restera toujours, je-sais-tout. Il put aussi devinait qu'elle aurait sûrement eu une ou plusieurs aventures ou relations pendant ses cinq années de séparation. Il l'avait devinait, grâce à la façon dont elle se comportait au lit : beaucoup plus à l'aise et en confiance aussi. Elle savait qu'elle avait des formes et elle savait comment les utiliser.

Severus eut un pincement au cœur, en pensant qu'elle ait pu partager le lit d'un autre. Elle était à lui et uniquement à lui. Mais, même si elle l'avait fait, pensa-t-il philosophiquement, s'était sûrement à cause de lui. Il lui avait demandé de trouver un homme autre que lui.

Une voix le tira de ses rêves, s'était celle de la femme de ses rêves :

-à quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle à son oreille

-A Stangerson, répondit-il instantanément. Mais se fut après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

Le visage d'Hermione s'était déjà assombri lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il ouvrit la bouche pour corriger le mal entendu, mais Hermione l'interrompit :

-Tu pensais à Stangerson ? Et tu me le dis aussi ouvertement ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à elle pendant qu'on fait l'amour. Pourtant tu cris toujours Hermione, je ne comprends pas, mais…

-Hermione, ne sois pas ridicule, je ne pensais pas à elle pendant qu'on fait l'amour, c'est toi la femme de ma vie.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe, s'était, la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de déclaration

-Je voulais t'en parler hier, mais…Nous nous sommes occupés à faire autre chose, tu te souviens ?

Il s'appuya sur un coude et embrassa Hermione au passage.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire sur cette petite peste ?

Hermione était vraiment inquiète. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Severus. Ils ne parlaient jamais de la prof de DFCM, encore moins le matin d'un jour férié après une superbe partie de jambe en l'air.

Le couple évitait soigneusement la femme depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle sache, ni elle ni aucun autre membre du corps professoral.

Même s'ils s'assoyaient côte à côte à la table des professeurs, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Ils échangeaient des mots à la limite de la politesse. Même si parfois, l'un d'entre eux ne peut réprimer l'envie de caresser l'autre sous la table. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Alors qu'il pense à Stangerson, maintenant, s'était inquiétant.

Au fur et à mesure que le silence de Severus se prolongeait, des hypothèses plus funestes les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit. Et s'il lui annonçait qu'il la quittait pour elle, qu'il s'était amusé avec elle et que maintenant il revient vers la vraie femme de sa vie, Stangerson. S'il lui avouait qu'il a un enfant caché avec cette femme ou un truc du genre…

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Severus pendant qu'il observait le visage d'Hermione se mettre à se décomposer. Elle doit sûrement être en train d'émettre des théories de plus en plus invraisemblables. C'est une Gryffondore, pensa-t-il, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il enfin, je l'ai toujours suspecté de quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'étais sur qu'elle nous cachait quelques choses…

Il se tut, pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air…perdue ?

-Et ? Le pressa-t-elle

-Et j'avais raison. Elle nous cache vraiment quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'elle nous cache ? Mais Severus, parle enfin…

-tsss, Miss Granger, vous êtes trop curieuse, le grand méchant professeur Rogue va être obligé de vous punir, dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

-Severus, je te promets que si tu me le dis, je te laisserai punir la petite élève Granger, aussi longtemps que le voudras. Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'un Severus qui avait ouvert grand les yeux.

-Et bien j'ai fait ma petite enquête et il se trouve que c'est une vraie veuve noire…

Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire de la prof de DFCM puis lui exposa la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée pour se venger pour tous le mal qu'elle leur avait causés.

* * *

><p>Puisque Severus avait beaucoup à faire, étant directeur adjoint, Hermione consacra la journée pour s'occuper d'elle.<p>

Elle était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Après que son homme soit sortit maudissant le vieux barbu et ses putains de soirées. Hermione resta encore quelques minutes au lit. Puis elle prit un bain bien chaud et relaxant. Elle s'habilla lentement, profitant de chaque seconde de son oisiveté. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses appartements, un sourire rêveur plaqué sur le visage. Il faut dire que Severus n'y était pas allé doucement hier.

Enfin, elle s'installa sur son canapé avec un bon vieux livre. Elle oublia même d'aller déjeuner.

Il était presque l'heure du thé lorsque Severus entra dans chez elle. Il avait l'air particulièrement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle laissa tomber son livre et vint à sa rencontre. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu as l'air tout geignard, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle doucement ?

-Ce vieux fou diabétique m'a obligé à vider des citrouilles toute la journée, non, mais, pour qui il me prend ? Marie Popins ?

-Relax Severus, je suis sure qu'il prend un plaisir fou à te voir faire ce genre de choses. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien ri si j'étais là, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Retires ce que tu viens de dire ou tu le regretteras Granger, rugit-il d'un ton ferme

-Jamais de la vie, PROFESSEUR, répondit-elle avec défi

-Alors tu le regretteras.

Et sans prévenir, il se jeta sur elle la chatouillant un peu partout. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire et bien vite il la suivie. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, l'un sur l'autre en train de badiner comme des gamins.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu rire et Dieu, qu'elle le trouvait beau.

Il semblait se rendre compte qu'elle avait arrêté de pouffer alors, il fit de même, et vu la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son Hermione, cette même lueur qui prenait possession de son regard juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse.

En parlant de baiser, Hermione avait pris une position plus confortable et elle l'écrasait désormais de tout son poids. Leurs visages étaient au même niveau et leurs nez se frôlaient déjà.

-Hum, Hum…les interrompit une voix masculine.

Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre et firent face à celui qui les avait interrompus, toujours debout dans la cheminée.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompu, dit Harry pas du tout gêné, on pourrait même déceler une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

-Si, répondit Rogue qui était furieux pour de bon. Il reçut un coude entre ses cotes et se retint pour ne pas protester.

-Harry, intervint Hermione, depuis quand tu es là ?

-Salut Harry, Salut Hermione, ça va Harry, bien, et ta Hermione, super tu veux t'assoir Harry, bien sur Hermione, railla Harry, et j'étais là depuis assez longtemps pour apprendre que le professeur Rogue savait rire.

-Vous devenez sarcastique Potter ? Demanda Rogue d'une voix dangereusement douce

-J'ai eu un bon professeur en la matière, railla-t-il à nouveau

Severus allait répondre quand Hermione l'interrompit

-Cela suffit, vous deux, cria-t-elle presque, vous allez m'écouter attentivement et sans m'interrompre ok ? Severus tu es mon compagnon et toi Harry tu es mon meilleur ami alors désormais vous allez vous amené à vous rencontrer à plusieurs reprises et je ne veux surtout pas à perdre l'un de vous à cause de l'autre, d'accord ? Alors vous allez trouver une solution à tous ses enfantillages, suis-je claire ?

-Oui Hermione, répondirent-ils d'une même voix comme des gamins de cinq ans.

-Bien, j'ai toujours pensé que la conversation éduquée conduit toujours à des résultats surprenants, dit-elle rayonnante.

Severus n'eut pas le cœur à la contredire ni à avoir une conversation 'civilisée' avec Potter alors il n'eut un autre choix que je prendre la fuite prétextant les derniers préparatifs de la fête. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! Admit-il en son for intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était installé sur le fauteuil, à côté de sa meilleure amie.

-Alors, c'est du sérieux entre lui et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas si passer tout notre temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peu être considéré comme dit sérieux, mais nous n'avons jamais abordé la question.

-Alors, vous devriez, je sais que tu l'aimes Hermione, alors si tu veux te passer la bague au doigt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu dois lui parler.

-J'ai vingt-trois ans Harry et puis pourquoi tu parles comme Ginny ?

-C'est ma femme, t'as oublié ?

Et la conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive. Harry se sauva, en étant sûr qu'il sera grondé par sa femme.

Et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer et descendre dans la grande salle.

Elle sortit une robe d'un vert très sombre, proche du noir, de son vestiaire et la mit sur le lit.

Elle avait acheté cette robe deux jours plus tôt, en pensant à Severus. Car, au niveau de la ceinture, une chaîne argentée décorée les hanches. Le dos de la robe était inexistant et même si elle ne collait pas trop au corps, elle mettait les formes en valeur.

En priant pour que la robe plaise à Severus, Hermione prit une douche, régla ses cheveux et appliqua du maquillage, jamais trop bien sûr.

Elle mit sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir. Le tout n'était pas mal du tout.

Satisfaite, elle e dirigea vers le vestiaire pour choisir des souliers quand Severus arriva. Il pénétra dans la chambre. Il trouva Hermione accroupie devant une pile de chaussures de formes et couleurs différentes. Le visage de la femme s'illumina lorsqu'elle mit la main sur des escarpins noirs et vernis et dont les talons étaient vraiment hauts. Elle se mit debout et se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme.

-Ah, Severus tu es là ? Ça tombe bien parce que je viens juste de terminer. Et pendant qu'elle parlait, la jeune femme s'était inclinée légèrement pour pouvoir se chausser.

Severus était hypnotisé par se qu'elle lui offrait, la façon dont son petit pied nu avait pris possession de la chaussure le laisser coi. D'abord qui ses orteils étaient plongés dans l'antre puis le reste de son pied s'était installé dans le houseau très facilement. Il avait vu dans cet acte si simple, un érotisme presque bandant.

-Tu es sublime Hermione, dit-il vraiment.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle heureuse du compliment.

-Oh oui, et si tu veux que je te montre combien j'aime cette robe, je le ferais et au diable la fête d'Halloween…

-Bien que ta proposition me tente vraiment, mon cher, il se trouve que nous avons un invité spécial ce soir, as-tu oublié ?

-Et bien, quand tu veux, tu peux me faire oublier mon prénom Hermione.

Elle rougit, toujours pas habituée à se genre de remarque et il lui offrit son bras.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, bras dessus bras dessous, et franchirent la porte d'un pas commun.<p>

Tous regards se tournèrent vers eux, et la salle se fit silencieuse. Hermione vit Stangerson de lui avoir un hoquet de surprise et lui adressa un de ces sourires dont seul Severus avait le secret.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs, et s'installèrent cote à côté. Stangerson vint s'asseoir à la gauche de Severus.

-Eh bien Severus, tu es charmante compagnie ce soir, dit elle d'une voix faussement joyeuse, tu m'as vite oublié ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

-Oui, j'avoue que j'oublie bien vite les aventures passagères, n'est ce pas désolant ? dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

-Alors tu l'oublieras, elle aussi bien plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Hermione se retenait difficilement pour ne pas intervenir, mais là s'en était trop.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas ici Stangerson, dit Hermione entre ses dents, ne me cherchez pas.

-Oh, mais qui avant nous là ? Répondit l'allumeuse d'une voix hautaine, serait-ce la petite Hermione Granger qui est en train de me menacer ? Eh bien Sevychou, tu dois la retenir ou elle va me mordre, rit-elle avec sang froid.

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça, suis-je clair ? Tonna Severus.

-Mais mon cœur, as-tu oublié comme tu aimais quand je t'appelle Sevychou pendant que je jouissais ? Interrogea-t-elle sensuellement.

Severus était rouge de colère et il devint encore plus rouge lorsqu'une main du côté gauche vint caresser sa cuisse. Il ne voulait pas la laisser faire alors bien vite il murmura une incantation et la main se retira plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Comme si elle a été électrocutée. Elle a été électrocutée.

-Et bien Stangerson ? Vous avez était frappé par la foudre ? Se moqua-t-il, attendez de voir la surprise que je vous ai préparée, continua-t-il tout bas, je vous ai pourtant prévenu que je me vengerais, mais vous n'étiez pas sage.

Le visage de Stangerson perdit toutes ses couleurs et malgré la tonne de fond de teint et fard à joues, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Que voulais vous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé

-Eh bien 'Sevychou', intervint Hermione sarcastiquement, aurais-tu touché un point sensible ?

-Sûrement ma chère, répondit-il sur le même temps, mon ex-amoureuse n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les surprises.

Tous les trois firent interrompu par le directeur qui s'était levé et avait convoqué le silence.

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs et chers fantômes ici présents, je sais que vous avez faim alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bon ap…

Ce fut à se moment la que les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent le passage à un homme, joufflu, essoufflé et en cape de voyage.

Il entra dans la grande salle et on put le voir plus nettement. Il était petit et devait avoir la soixantaine. Son visage était tout rouge orné de sourcils trop épais et d'une moustache à faire envier l'once Vernon.

Il était vraiment gros, au point de ne pas avoir de cou, mais sa cape et ses robes immaculées laissaient transparaître une fortune certaine.

Il parlait enfin et l'on put voir des dents presque verdâtres et moisies :

-Pardonnez cette interruption, commença-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait hautaine, mais qui était en réalité presque insolente, je cherche Severus Rogue.

Ses yeux se baladèrent dans toute la salle qui était très silencieuse. Son regard atterrit sur la table des professeurs et il semble reconnaître quelqu'un.

-Alors tu es vraiment là sale petite pute, dit l'homme à l'adresse de Stangerson, presque six années de ma vie que j'ai gâchée à te chercher et tu étais cachée ici pendant tout ce temps ? Il criait à présent.

Celle-ci était livide. Elle était figée sur sa chaise, effrayée. Severus affiché un sourire satisfait.

-Pouvez-vous vous présenter monsieur ? Intervint poliment Dumbledore, et nous expliqué le motif de votre présence ici, ce soir ?

-Je vous présente le duc Liaam Fergusson du comté de Northumberland. Dit Rogue en se levant, et il est l'actuel époux de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. N'est-ce pas Duchesse ?

Celle-ci aussi s'était levée et le duc s'était approché de la table des professeurs.

-Merci monsieur Rogue de l'avoir contacté, dit le duc à l'adresse de Rogue, et toi maintenant, tu va venir avec moi, railla-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme.

-Puis-je vous retenir un peu plus longtemps duc, demanda Severus, je pense que tout le monde ici présent à droit à une explication, non ?

-Non, partons maintenant, dit l'épouse avec une peur mal contenue dans la voix.

-La ferme toi, de quoi tu te mêles ?dit méchamment le duc. Je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur, tout le monde ici présent à droit à une explication, je tiens encore à ma réputation et je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis un vieux sénile qui mal traite sa femme.

Severus hocha la tête et s'avança il regarda Dumbledore qui hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

-J'ai, depuis le premier jour suspecté la professeure. J'étais sur qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose alors j'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'ai découvert pas mal de choses. Duchesse Fergusson née en réalité Alicia Farrell, a fait ses études à Beaubaton et fit renvoyer de cette école lors de sa cinquième année d'étude pour avoir empoisonner une élève volontairement. Elle ne put poursuivre ses études alors elle eut de différents travails qui ne durés jamais trop longtemps jusqu'au jour ou elle rencontra un certain Grant, un très riche londonien de soixante-quinze ans, il l'épousa, mais mourut deux mois après dans des conditions mystérieuses. Elle empocha toute sa fortune. Elle rencontra six mois après monsieur Harpiet, un homme très riche aussi, du Kent. Il l'épouse, mais meut quelques semaines plus tard dans des conditions mystérieuses. Et la liste est encore longue, mais arrivant à monsieur Fergusson, ici présent. Deux mois après l'avoir épousé Alicia a voulu l'empoisonnait mai comme par coïncidence, un elfe de maison a goûté à la nourriture de son maître et est mort sur le champ. Mr Fergusson eut la puce à l'oreille suite à cet accident, mais le temps qu'il convoque sa femme, elle était déjà partie.

Son synchronisme était parfait, car, elle était arrivée juste à temps pour postuler pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Poste qui lui a été attribué. Après tout, quoi de mieux que Poudlard pour se cacher du monde extérieur?

Severus se tut enfin et tout le monde prit des secondes avant de réagir. Petit à petit, les murmures se firent de plus en plus fréquents, mais bien vite Rogue demanda le silence à nouveau puis reprit :

-J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter ce soir une autre personne à cette charmante fête, et se n'est autre que le ministre de la Défense contre le crime et la délinquance. Mr, Ludo Verpey.

L'homme blond entra dans la salle et sans plus attendre annonça d'une voix forte :

-Alicia Farrell, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de monsieur Grant, monsieur Harpiet, monsieur Montgomery et monsieur Spinnet ainsi pour la tentative de meurtre envers monsieur Fergusson. En attendant d'être jugé, vous allez être emmené à Askaban.

-Il n'est pas question que j'aille à Askaban, cria la femme en sortant sa baguette.

-Oh que si, intervint Hermione en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

Plus personne ne respirait dans la grande salle, mais sans trop attendre, Hermione lança un sortilège de lacération qui frappa Alicia en plein fouet. Cette dernière tomba par terre gisant et criant comme un vers de terre. Les renforts du ministère arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent loin de Poudlard. Le duc remercia Severus encore une fois puis partit à son tour.

La fête reprit bien vite et tout le monde ne parlait que du nouveau scandale.

Severus s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu vois ce dont je suis capable de faire pour toi ?

-Et qu'est ce que tu es capable de faire pour moi ? Interrogea-t-elle réclamant plus d'explications.

-Je suis capable de parler plus de trois minutes sans m'interrompre.

Hermione rit de cette déclaration et Severus la trouva belle qu'il pensa ne pas trouvait un meilleur moment de le lui avouer :

« Je t'aime Hermione Granger, je t'aime tellement. »

* * *

><p>Vous voulez une épilogue? Je écrirai l'épilogue seulement si je reçois dix reviews ou plus! ;)<p> 


	9. Epilogue

**Dernière note de l'auteur :** Voilà l'épilogue, et oui c'est déjà fini ! Mais je reviendrai, j'ai quelques idées, je vais me lancer dans un SS/HG dans le square grimaud, mais ça sera pour pas bientôt ! En attendant je me concentre sur les vignettes !

Merci Mille fois à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, m'ont suivi et surtout m'ont reviewé ! Ça fait tellement plaisir, de recevoir une review, alors merci, vraiment.

Merci à Hermione Jane Rogue, athina, Tiphaine (ou maria 2107 ^^) Romania rogue, floflo68110 (pour toi, et seulement pour toi, j'ai ajouté plus de la moitié de cet épilogue, il allait être beaucoup plus court !) Eileen19 (et oui, c'est déjà à la fin ! Pour le sort qu'à lancer Hermione, je pense que t'as raison, c'est un peu exagéré, mais bon ! Et puis j'espère que la fin te plaira) Miss Lilith Samael jessyka sabotageuse lily Gorse mais aussi à la review anonyme.

Et puis se n'est parce que c'est le dernier chapitre, que vous n'allez pas poster des reviews !

PS : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'ortho et de grammaire … Mais ma Bêta, mon ange gardien, n'ai pas dispo pour corriger ce chap' alors je me suis débrouillée toute seule, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique !

**Epilogue**

Hermione rentra chez elle, complètement épuisée. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi à faire les courses et ses sacs pleins à craquer devenaient insupportablement lourds.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle desserra ses poings et laissa glisser ses fardeaux tout en soupirant. Elle avait encore le dîner à préparer et…Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle devrait commander quelque chose de chez Miam Express. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager l'idée de rester debout devant une cuisinière une minute.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la salle de séjour. Severus était là, installé confortablement sur son canapé préféré, il lisait un livre, ses lunettes menaçants de tomber du bout de son nez. Ses pieds nus étaient négligemment posés sur la table basse.

Elle sentit toute sa fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur s'évaporer.

Son homme sentit sa présence, il releva la tête et lui sourit doucement. Hermione crut fondre face à ce sourire, et cette posture. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette familiarité qui s'était installé entre eux et elle en était satisfaite.

Elle s'avança vers son Severus et enleva son trench coat au passage.

-Tu es enfin là ? demanda-t-il doucement, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Elle s'assis à califourchon sur lui et glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque, lui volant un chaste baiser au passage.

-Je t'ai manqué ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

-Beaucoup, répondit-il avant de reprendre un baiser, plus passionné.

Leurs longues s'engagèrent dans un combat qui comme d'habitude ne trouva pas de gagnant.

-Comment se fait-il que tu me fasses toujours autant d'effet, Questionna-t-elle en interrompant le baiser, après toutes ces années…dès que j'entre dans une chambre et que je te vois, mon estomac se met à faire des bonds.

-Je te retournes la question ma chère, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre le baiser encore plus patiemment.

Severus allait s'emporter par le désir, il dessinait des cercles imaginaires dans le dos d'Hermione. Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus persistantes.

-Beurk, les interrompit une voix masculine, mais vous avez une chambre pour faire ça les parents !

Ivan, Grand, Brun aux cheveux châtains foncés, jamais coiffés et aux yeux d'un noir perturbant, s'était arrêté au seuil de la chambre. L'air absolument dégoûté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous embrasser tout le temps ? Ça devient gênant à la fin,

Hermione s'éloigna de Severus souriante, et tout en essuyant les lèvres de son mari et elle répondit à son fils d'une voix douce :

-Mais mon chou, tu devrait être content que tes parents soient aussi affectueux et aimants, d'autre donnerait tout pour en avoir.

Il grogna et tourna les talons, prenant le chemin vers sa chambre à l'étage.

-Et puis, ne m'appelle pas 'mon chou' maman, j'ai seize ans ! Entendit Hermione depuis l'escalier.

Elle retourna sans attention vers Severus qui avait les sourcils froncés et les traits tirés.

-ça passera quand cette…crise d'adolescence ? Grogna-t-il, énervé par le comportement de son fils envers sa mère.

Elle haussa les sourcils et les épaules au même temps.

-Aucune idée, soupira-t-elle tout en l'embrassant, mais tu sais quoi ? Je redoute vraiment celle des jumeaux.

Severus prit un air songeur et son visage se mit à se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par Hermione qui avait glissé une main sur sa joue, le visage à la fois inquiet et interrogatif.

-Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il se mit à la regarder droit dans les yeux et Hermione put lire dans ces prunelles noirs qu'elle aimait tant un amour sincère.

-Viens, dit-il dans un murmure, j'ai un truc dans la chambre pour toi.

Il lui prit les mains et la guida vers une chambre spacieuse et dont les tons étaient beige et marron.

Un table, qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, était installée au pied du grand lit qui trôner au milieu de la chambre. Dessus, la femme pouvait voir une bassine en pierre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione

-Je vous croyez plus perspicace Miss Granger, plaisanta Severus, approche, Je pense que tu aimeras.

A mesure qu'ils s'avançaient, Hermione put remarquer une petite lueur bleue qui se dégageait de la bassine.

-Une pensine, murmura Hermione.

Severus ne parla pas. Il se contenta de sortir sa baguette qu'il pointa sur sa tempe. Un filament lumineux sorti de sa tête et suivit la baguette magique jusqu'à la bassine. Il atterrit doucement et se mélangea doucement au liquide que contenait la pensine.

-Vas-y, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Dans un mélanger d'appréhension et d'excitation, elle plongea sa tête dans la bassine. Aussitôt, elle fit attirait en avant et tomba sans ménagement dans…un canapé hyper confortable.

Cet endroit lui était étrangement familier, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà, elle sentait quelque chose bouger à coté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et tomba nez à nez avec …elle-même, mais de vingt ans plus jeune.

La jeune Hermione était confortablement installée dans les bras d'un Severus, lui aussi plus jeune.

Il lisait paisiblement un livre. Le bonheur se lisait dans leurs visages, leur posture et la complicité qui n'importe qui aurait put deviner on les voyant ensemble.

Hermione sut de quel souvenir il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, elle s'en souvenait comme ci c'était hier.

Ils étaient dans les appartements de Severus à Poudlard. Severus avait posait son livre, d'ailleurs elle put voir maintenant, qu'il n'était pas entrain de lire depuis bien longtemps. Il avait l'air pensif.

Il se dégagea très doucement d'étreinte d'Hermione et partit presque en courant vers sa chambre.

Il en sortit bien trop vite et la jeune Hermione avait un moue interrogatif sur le visage.

Son homme avait l'air…malade, il était plus pale que d'ordinaire. Il s'avança vers elle et une fois à son niveau, il descendit sur un genou. Maintenant leurs visages étaient au même niveau.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti une petit écrin en velours noir. La jeune Hermione commença à comprendre :

« Je voulais te le demander ce soir au restaurant, commença Severus mal à l'aise, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre »

Il ouvrit la boite et Hermione découvrit une bague en or blanc, ornée d'un magnifique diamant.

«Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Hermione était coite, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas (même si ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas arrêter de faire des allusions)

Elle fixa Severus. On pourrait presque voir de petites étoiles briller au fond de ses yeux. La pâleur de Severus s'accentua de plus en plus alors elle décida de mettre fin à se torture.

« Oui, Cent fois, Mille fois oui » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Mais Severus n'était pas de son avis et il la bascula sauvagement sur le canapé.

Le décor changea soudain et Hermione se retrouva dans un endroit ensoleillé. L'air frais et l'odeur de l'herbe constamment humeur lui indiquèrent qu'elle était en écosse. A Poudlard, pour être précis.

Elle vit au loin une foule. Des gens étaient assis sur des chaises parfaitement alignées, fixant devant eux une estrade en bois blanc, très finement décorée.

Hermione sut encore une fois du souvenir que Severus voulait lui rappeler.

Elle s'avança pour mieux voir et put distinguer entre tout ce blanc, une silhouette habillée en noir de la tête au pied.

Severus Rogue, était vraiment très stressé. Il allait dire pour toujours au revoir au célibat et au contrôle totale de sa vie et bonjour à une vie de couple et famille. Ce simple mot lui donnait le tournis mais pour Hermione il ferait n'importe quoi.

Une musique retentit et toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour voir la mariée.

D'abord, Ginny dans une somptueuse robe rouge sang avança dans l'allée. Elle monta sur l'estrade et se plaça à la droite de Dumbledore.

Le visage de Severus s'illumina brusquement lorsque enfin il vit Hermione au bout de l'allée, accrochée (ou plutôt cramponnée) au bras de son père. Elle lança un magnifique sourire à son futur époux qui fut instantanément détendu.

Elle arriva et prit place en face de lui.

Dumbledore, tout souriant, commença un discours que ni Severus ni Hermione n'avaient écouté.

Ils étaient trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux. Le désir commença à apparaître dans les prunelles du futur époux qui déjà s'imaginait entrain de déchirer cette robe sans arrêter d'embrasser Sa femme.

« Severus Tobias Rogue, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Pour le meilleur et pour le p… »

« Oui »l'interrompit-il et déjà il s'avançait, les mains tendues, près à embrasser sa femme.

Tout le monde rit doucement et il s'arrêta brusquement, et jeta aux invités, qui étaient pour la plus part des amis d'Hermione, un regard noir.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, dit Dumbledore en riant, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais abréger »

Severus reprit sa place, comprenant la raison des rires. Il attendit sagement qu'Hermione dise enfin « Oui je le veux »

« Vous pouvez enfin embrasse… »

Mais déjà, Severus embrassa passionnément Hermione et les rires des invités redoublèrent. Cette fois, il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher.

Hermione (la vraie), les larmes aux yeux, sentit encore une fois le décor changer. La première chose qu'elle reconnut était l'odeur des potions médicales. Elle était à St Mangouste. Elle tourna la tête et vit Harry faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente et Ginny assise, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses traits.

Elle s'avança et put entendre des cris perçants. Elle entra dans la chambre d'où provenaient les hurlements.

Elle se découvrit, allongée sur un lit, les jambes relevées et écartées, le visage tordu par la douleur.

Severus, assis à coté d'elle, était partagé entre l'envie de hurler de douleur aussi, car Hermione lui broyait littéralement la main, et l'envie de la rassurer et de lui murmurer que tout ira bien. Il se contenta de lui caresser la tête et de l'embrasser partout ou il pouvait.

« Poussez une dernière fois madame, on commence à voir la tête »

Hermione rassembla se qui lui rester de force et tout en serrant les dents et les poings, elle poussa de toutes ses forces.

Et Severus, cette fois, ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Puis, un calme soudain s'installa dans la chambre. Seul un petit cri de bébé le perturbait.

« Félicitation madame, voilà votre fils » dit le médicomage en tendant un être minuscule à Hermione.

Elle souriait, de soulagement et de joie. Elle regarda le bébé aux yeux noirs qui la fixa en retour. Elle eut soudain une énorme en envie de le protéger et de le rendre heureux. Etait se ça qu'on appelait la maternité ?

Elle tourna son attention vers Severus, qui n'avait pas arrêté de fixer le bébé, et le lui tendit. Il recula doucement. Refusant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Hermione tendu le petit un peu plus, comprenant les craintes de son mari.

« Prends le Severus, tu ne va pas le briser tu sais, il n'ai pas si fragile que ça »

Severus baissa les yeux vers son enfant et leva les mains pour le prendre. Il glissa ses doigts sous les aisselles du bébé et le leva doucement, prenant soin de stabiliser la petite tête du bébé entre ses doigts.

« Il a mes yeux » murmura-t-il sans cesser de fixer son fils, Son fils.

Il changea la position du petit en l'installant sur son avant-bras gauche, le collant presque à son cœur.

Le bébé, eut aussitôt un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux au contacte de son père.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Ivan, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du bébé, moi c'est papa »

Le souvenir s'effaça et Hermione revint dans sa chambre. Severus était à présent assis sur le lit.

« Alors, ça te plait mon petit cadeau ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle sauta sur le lit et l'embrassa follement.

« Je t'aime tellement Severus »

« Je t'aime encore plus Hermione »

Après 35 ans de connaissance, 23 ans de fréquentation, 20 ans de mariage, 3 enfants dont des jumeaux hyperactifs et un ado en proie de ses hormones, une maison, un potage pour les vacances, un elfe de maison (payé 2 galions bien sur) un chien, un chat, Hermione et Severus n'avaient pas fini de s'aimer.

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis, des reviews, pleeeeeeeeease !<p>

Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic SS/HG bien sur !


End file.
